The New Student
by KageKiller10
Summary: A new student is joining Beacon Academy at the request of Ozpin due to a condition that all the female hunters in training are experiencing. That condition is the fact they have all grown dicks. Futa on Male
1. Chapter 1

**The New Student**

(Beacon Academy)

A silver haired man stood in his office next to a shadowed figure "Glynda can you call down team RWBY and team JNPR"? The intercom spewed out an "MHMM" the female voice then was broadcasted across the school. "Team JNPR and RWBY please report to Professor Ozpins office immediately". Ozpin smiled sitting down behind his desk "when they get here I will introduce you Mr. Grimm". The shadowy figure nodded with a bright smile that was illuminated by his bright red eyes. "Professor are you sure I will be a good fit here … maybe I should stay out of the way"? Ozpin gave the boy a smile "Grimm I know you will be a good fit here … plus I think these kids will help you come out of your shell". The boy nodded slowly "if you say so … better have some cute girls dammit". Ozpin gave him a chuckle as the large door opened showing 8 teens. Ozpin quickly stood up to greet them seeing Ruby Rose front and center "well hello my students". Weiss and Blake looked around for something to tell them why they were in trouble. "I assure you no one is in trouble if that is what you think I called you down here for". Pyrrha stepped forward "then what were we called down here for sir"? Ozpin smiled walking around the desk grabbing the young boys shoulder helping him up. The boy stood up pulling his hood back making the girls blush at his features.

The boy stood 6 foot and 1 inch tall making him the tallest person in the room letting him look down at the large group. He had long dark red hair cascading over his shoulder with a long ponytail tied up so they could see his face. He had bright red eyes that gave off an aura of ferocity and violence. His face was long and defined showing no baby fat with scarring over his chin to his upper lip. He wore a black shirt that clung to his chest showing his muscles were very evident. Over the shirt was a black leather jacket with white leather straps holding two gun in their holster against his sides under the jacket. He wore regular black slacks with a large knife in a case held against his thigh. He wore regular black combat boots with a white belt that held two vials of black and red dust. "This is Grimm and yes that is his last name but he has chosen to withhold his first name for now". Weiss looked him over "he seems like a ruffian … what is he doing here"? Grimm smiled "well Princess you may all call me Sobek for now and I am a new student that will step in for sick or injured teammates when you go out on missions or I will be backup". She scoffed at his insult "what makes you so special that you can come here after the exams"? Ozpin stepped forward "Gri… I mean Sobek is being brought in by me personally and will be a fellow student and I was hoping you two teams will show him around and get to know him". Blake nodded seeing Sobek looking over everyone "yeah we will happily do that Professor … where will he be staying"? Ozpin smiled as Sobek pulled his bag over his shoulder "well we are having a room set up next your two rooms but as of now I am placing him in team RWBY's room". The four girls all went pale as Ruby spoke up "Professor … what about our … condition" Sobek could see all the women immediately get nervous?

Ozpin nodded to them "I understand your concern but Sobek has a lot of in field experience with people more … open about their condition and he is great friends with him". The girls stayed silent as most of them shuffled back a bit "ok Professor we will trust you … but the minute we think he's gonna be a problem he is out of there". Ozpin nodded "of course… but I promise that Sobek is one of the few people I trust with my life so he will be more than nice about it". Both Juane and Ren were confused about the current conversation but both decided to keep quite. Sobek smiled as he walked to the door "I am here to help you guys as a whole so please don't worry too much about me". Ozpin smiled as they all walked out trading places with Glynda. The teacher set down a stack of papers on his desk "Ozpin are you sure him being here is needed"? Ozpin turned to the massive window overlooking Beacon "Glynda he is one of the most dangerous men on the planet … and he is damn good at his job". Glynda looked out the window with him seeing the group walking through the quad. "You better be sure he is … those girls all need someone to talk to and sadly it can't be us".

Sobek was taken back by the beauty of the school "man I have seen some amazing places but this takes the cake". Ruby smiled at his enthusiasm "yeah Beacon is pretty amazing … plus we have an amazing library". Yang and the other girls hung back as Ruby, Nora, and the guys walked to the library. "So what's the plan about him … do we just trust him to be a good guy or do we boot him out"? Blake spoke up in Sobek's defense "he has been fine so far and I trust Ozpin's decision". Weiss scoffed "look I am not trusting someone I just met with my biggest secret … I'm confronting him". Before the girls could debate Weiss walked off after him leaving Pyrrha to give her opinion. "I am with Blake he might be fine with it … plus Ozpin kind of alluded to him already knowing". Yang nodded seeing them walk into the library "well the team RWBY will talk to him tonight". They all nodded and ran after the group in hopes to catch Weiss before she got the jump on Sobek.

Weiss was already hot on Sobek's trail seeing him looking at all the books he was interested in while the others sat around talking. "YOU… I need to talk to you right now" she pushed Sobek into a side room. Sobek stepped back from Weiss chuckling "wow my first school closet make-out session so exciting". Weiss turned on him after blocking it blushing "THIS ISN'T THAT YOU PERV"! Sobek laughed as she slapped his chest "ok ok calm down Weiss I know why you pulled me aside so go ahead let's talk". Weiss nodded gaining her bearings "whatever you think is wrong with us your wrong … I don't care what Ozpin said". Sobek chuckled "well I was gonna tell you all tonight but I will tell you now so you feel a little more comfortable". Weiss sat back waiting for the explanation that was supposed to make her feel better about this. "Well to start Ozpin doesn't want to tell you in the outcome it would make you uncomfortable but I think its fine. Firstly I am not here to just help out on missions … I am here to help your team work out… think of me like a counselor". Weiss scoffed "really … a counselor for what … are feelings"? Sobek gave a laugh "kind of … look I know that you have a cock ok and I am actually a professional on helping teams and people". Weiss heard him turning away from him with a fire hot blush "AND WHAT MAKES YOU SUCH A PROFESSIONALL"!? He sat back "I have a masters in psychology, medicine, and I am one of the few people in the world who knows every part, use, and treatment for the Human and Faunus body". Weiss was at a loss for words "why is someone so … technical here to counsel us"?

Sobek stepped forward grabbing Weiss's shoulders "I am here to help you all become more comfortable and help you in any way I can. I promise you Weiss I will do anything and everything I can to help you all through this". Weiss was silent 'can I trust him' she backed up staring him down. Sobek watched her "look I promised Ozpin … I'm a professional in teamwork and helping people through things no matter what they are". Weiss kept silent thinking about his words "you're here to make us comfortable with are … condition right"? Sobek nodded "I am her for you guys to become a better unit … and I also have a master in Anatomy, Physiology, Histology, and Embryology… and as much is it IS embarrassing I have done extensive research on both male and female genitalia so I can help you girls in every way I can". Weiss took in the words "so you're also here to be more of a friend that can help us"? Sobek nodded "yes I'm here for a lot of things but I need to you to just see me as someone you can come to if anything is wrong". Weiss blushed at the implication of someone here to help with her condition "I don't know how you're gonna make us feel more comfortable". Sobek chuckled "I have found out that in my past jobs and life's that me just being here to do what you guys want goes a long way".

Weiss smiled at his sincerity "you do realize that the past week all of us have been freakin out about what I assume is normal to you boys". Sobek nodded "yes I get that … do you have any questions then"? Weiss blushed "what does it mean when it gets hard … and it hurts like crazy when it get really bad"? Sobek nodded sitting down "well firstly when it gets hard it means blood is rushing to your member sometimes by lust or random occurrences". Weiss sat with him nodding "how do you make it go away"? Sobek looked around in the closet grabbing a can "well if it's a normal erection there are technically four ways to get it to go away masturbation, anal, oral, and vaginal". Weiss blushed "how can you act so nonchalant … and can you please explain". Sobek laughed at her shyness "to answer in order the reason I am so professional is because I have done this hundreds of times and this is an important conversation. Secondly … assuming your straight not to be rude you can have a man suck your member basically using their mouth to pleasure you, and anal is as it sounds you entering through their asshole. Lastly masturbation is when you pump your member until you orgasm". Weiss gave a quick nod soaking in the information "don't worry I know what vaginal is I'm not an idiot… why does it hurt then"?

Sobek pulled his bag out from behind him placing it between them "well Weiss there could be a multitude of things but we can focus on two". Weiss quickly leaned up "what two is there something I should be worried about"? "Calm down Weiss the two things it could be are you just haven't had release in a while … or it could be something bad". Weiss went pale "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAD"! Sobek grabbed her shoulders "calm down it is more than likely nothing… but if you really want I can take a look at it"? Weiss blushed falling back "… I guess if it is for my health". Weiss lifted her legs spreading them apart and pulling her battle skirt up revealing a 9 inch rock card cock as thick as Weiss's forearm. Sobek looked over the cock with a light blush. "Well Weiss you have quite the big cock … do you mind if I touch so I can check the veins"? Weiss blushed and felt her cock get harder "yeah if you have to … please just be careful". Sobek nodded reaching up grabbing the cock feeling her jump at his touch "it seems fine you just need release … and quick". Weiss sighed "that makes me feel better … you said you'd help any way right". Sobek nodded knowing where this was going "yes and I will help you but I need you to know you can't tell the other girls because if they actually need that kind of help they need to feel naturally comfortable enough to ask me".

Weiss nodded with a bright blush "ok … and I believe you … that you're here to help us … not many people would be cool with this". Sobek smiled taking his jacket off throwing it to the side along with his weapons. "Well I won't lie coming from a student standpoint you are one of the cutest girls I have ever met". Weiss lit up like a Christmas tree as he smiled up at her "… shut up your just saying that because you have to". "No I'm serious Weiss … I am a student here and I AM only 17 and I find you undeniably attractive". Weiss looked away with a blush "oh shut up and help me … please". Sobek smiled at her cute shy nature "the one rule is you have to be the one to tell me what you want … giving control to the other person helps build confidence". Weiss slowly nodded "well can you try … sucking it" she parted her legs more letting her cock point directly at Sobek. Sobek blushed 'I will never get used to this part' he leaned down on his hands and knees grabbing her shaft making her jump. "You're very sensitive so try taking it slow" she nodded as Sobek leaned down licking the head of her cock. Weiss moaned at the feeling of his tongue dragging across her massive member. Sobek pressed his lips to her cock sliding it all over her cock making it wet. Weiss started shaking in anticipation and pleasure "oh my … it feels so amazing". Sobek licking all the way up the cock before taking it into his mouth making Weiss cover her own mouth as her moans got louder. Sobek moaned onto the cock as he took it down his throat slowly making Weiss shiver in pleasure. 'She is so backed up' he pumped the base of her shaft with his hand as he pushed it down his throat. Weiss couldn't take it any more exploding inside Sobek's throat painting everything white. "OH FUCK SOBEK YOUR SO GOOD" she screamed out as Sobek swallowed all the cum shooting down his throat.

(Outside the closet)

Yang was currently looking for Weiss hoping she didn't attack the new guy "where could they be"? She walked past a closet 'I wonder if she pulled him in there to kill him or something'. She walked up to the door hearing noise coming from it sounding like moaning "oh my god Weiss you didn't". She pressed her ear to the door hearing Weiss's voice moan out as she orgasmed 'SOBEK IS SUCKING HER COCK"! She felt her cock spring to attention making her hornier than ever 'I am SO talking to him'. She ran off hearing them moving around thinking they were coming out.

(Back in the closet)

Weiss calmed down feeling her cock go limp as Sobek leaned back with a cough "I'm so sorry … I should of warned you". Sobek looked for a rag seeing the closet was barren "man I should have packed some towels". Weiss giggled into her hand leaning over to him with her handkerchief "let me help you". She was inches from his face as her cascaded over her shoulders making the light glimmer off it 'she is beautiful'. Weiss blushed at their close proximity as she cleaned him off. She kept inching closer to him before some invisible force pushed her forward making their lips connect. "MMM" Sobek gave a surprised noise as Weiss squeaked staying in their current position. Sobek looked at her tasting her lips feeling her slowly start kissing him 'what the hell'. He reached around her pulling her closer as deepening the kiss making them both moan for each other. Weiss moaned pulling back from the kiss looking into his eyes "… was that just to make me comfortable"? Sobek slowly shook his head "no … I just genuinely couldn't kiss you". Weiss blushed looking away "so you actually like me… like that"? Sobek slowly nodded "I have done many missions like this but it's usually older woman people I look up to … you are actually someone I think is cute and aren't twice my age". "Well can you even date us … being here for everyone"? Sobek smiled "well as long as you're ok with me still helping out the other girls when they need it … I still have a job". Weiss smiled "then when you're completely done with this mission you are all mine".

Sobek smiled while nodding "you got a deal Ms. Schnee … but know that because the other girls will not feel comfortable with … you know". Weiss silenced him with a kiss "don't worry you ruffian this can be our secret for a while". Sobek smiled pulling her into another kiss before standing up and grabbing all of his things. Weiss smiled opening the door letting them both go back to the others. Ruby ran up to Sobek "here Sobek I found the book you were looking for". She gave him a large book that read _'Faunus Anatomy'_ making Blake smile at the knowledge that he knew there anatomy was different. Ruby smiled as everyone back together "ok well I think it's time we split ways… Team RWBY were going to our room". Everyone nodded as Team JNPR walked away doing their own thing as the other five walked to their room. Sobek walked in the middle seeing Weiss was staying behind looking him over and Yang was doing the same thing but more … predatorily. 'Man this is gonna be harder than I thought if she is a dominant one' he looked back at Yang watching her make an 'I'm watching you' look.

The team all entered their room with each girl going to their bed as Ruby explained the bunk beds. Sobek smiled as they all looked at him "well thank you for the housing … so I will be sleeping on the floor then ya"? The girls all looked around seeing no actual place to sleep comfortably. Yang jumped down "how about you sleep with me I don't mind it at all". Sobek watched as Weiss's face went angry as Ruby looked at him for an answer. 'I have to look at this from my original stand point not a lover … and Yang is easily the one who has the most trust issues'. Yang smiled at him with a fake friendly smile as he spoke "ok but only until I get my room set up with at least a bed". Yang nodded as Weiss gained a sad face but immediately went back to snooty. "Now I want to tell you girls what I told Weiss … I am not just here to fill in for team members or be back up". Blake gained an inquisitive look "then what are you here for … do you actually know of our condition"? Sobek nodded telling them everything he told Weiss focusing on how he was also here for team building. Blake spoke up "so you're actually like an in-house doctor/counselor"? Sobek nodded "I am here for you girls in any way I can be so please see me as just a good friend that's here for you". Ruby nodded "well you seem like your qualified so we'll do our best to be open". Sobek nodded "well then there is one more … embarrassing thing we have to do". They all gave questioning looks as he spoke "I need to give you girls a small checkup if you're up to it".

All of them went red as he pulled a file out with a pen "don't worry anything we talk about or do is confidential and in private". Yang looked around seeing everyone was shy "fine I'll go first but only cause the others are too scared". Sobek smiled "I know my room/office isn't done but the primary doctorial things should be there so we will do it there". Yang nodded walking with him with her school skirt swaying as she walked out the door. Sobek walked a bit down the hall to a white door with ' **Z. Grimm** ' on it. He opened the door for her letting her walk in seeing cabinets full of vials and tools with a desk that was barren and an exam table. "This seems pretty set up already". Sobek smiled "yeah Ozpin had this set up in advance so I could actually do some work but I have nowhere to sleep that would be … professional". Yang nodded jumping up on the exam table as he pulled a chair over sitting next to her.

"Now Yang I want to tell you that you can tell me anything … I know you had a hard childhood … and I get how that goes". Yang looked over at him "what do you mean … did you have a hard childhood"? Sobek nodded flipping to her file writing the numbers that appeared on the side of the table. "Yes … I had to grow up fast as you can see … I didn't have a family except the Grimm and not the monsters the organization". Yang took a moment "never heard of it". "That was the point … we weren't exactly the nicest of people". Yang went to ask about what he meant until he spoke before her. "You can learn more about me later right now I need to see your member and while I check it ask me any questions … or just anything you wanna tell me". Yang went red as she lifted her skirt and took her underwear off letting a hardening 11 inch cock that was 2 inches thick. "Well Yang you are quite above average in both length in width … and with just a quick glance you look completely healthy". Yang nodded looking away "so I have a pretty … yangin dick"? Yang held in her laughter as Sobek looked up at her chuckling "well at least you have a good sense of humor". He grabbed the hunk of meat checking it over "so do you masturbate often"? Yang nodded "yeah probably once a day sometimes less… so I gotta tell you something". Sobek nodded as he checked it all over writing in her file "go for it … I am sleeping with you so let's get all the questions out of the way". Yang nodded as he sat back handed her panties back "I might have heard you in the closet with Weiss".

Sobek stopped for a moment 'she was quite loud' he nodded putting the file away in a safe. Yang put her hard cock away ignoring the tent in her skirt "so you sucked her cock … can you do that for me"? Sobek looked at her "I can if that is what you want … but not right now because I have three other girls and another two tomorrow". Yang nodded "I get it … but you're still sleeping in my bed so I hope you like cuddling". She walked out with a smile as he took his coat of and his weapons "this is actually much easier than I thought it was gonna be". He waited a minute before Blake walked in in her school outfit "well hello Ms. Belladona I hope you're here not to tell me you aren't doing the checkup". Blake shook her head closing the door and getting on the table "why would I do that"? Sobek smiled going over the numbers on the table and writing them in her file "because my intel says you are quite secretive about you being faunas". Blake went from mellow to alert "how did you find that out … I knew you knew I had I penis but not that". Sobek chuckled writing everything down "Blake firstly you can trust me I promise … plus one of the few things my semblance gives me is hyper sensitive 5 senses and I can smell the cat on you". Blake nodded slowly gripping the table enough to tear the leather "so I assume you giving a Faunus a checkup is a new one for you"? Sobek placed his hand on hers helping her calm down "not at all… when I worked with my former team Grimm on of my best friends was a porcupine Faunus and me being the team medic I learned everything I could on Faunus".

Blake nodded loosening her grip "well thank you for not being like most people". Sobek nodded "please pull your member out … and don't worry the only reason I got that book is because I am a little rusty on a certain bunny Faunus in the school". Blake slowly pulled a 9.5 inch long cock that was 1.5 inches thick. "Well Blake you have an above average penis in length and an average width … do you masturbate"? Blake nodded "about three times a week sometimes less or more". Sobek nodded checking it all over especially the secondary vein cat Faunus were known to have. "well you seem all good but try keeping it 4 times a week you having an extra vein flowing blood into you member makes it more active … any question or anything you wanna talk about"? Blake took a second to think as he put her file into the safe "not much… what will happen when I go into heat"? Sobek turned on her quickly "when you go into heat I need you to come to me … masturbating won't work out for the entire time so when that time comes come to me". Blake nodded "ok … it will be coming any day now so will I have to take time off from classes"? Sobek nodded "yes you will but it shouldn't be too long … I have experience when I was living in a Faunus colony with my team". Blake smiled "you keep saying your team … when I worked with the old white fang I heard about a small team known as Grimm that had a long and hard fought battle with hunters … was that you guys". "… Yeah I was the team medic … that part of my life is over … and it is what helped me get these mazing skills". Blake stood up with a smile "don't worry I don't judge you … I don't actually know much about them so maybe one day we can grab some food and talk about it".

Blake walked out as the leader of team RWBY walked in slowly and as shy as possible "why hello Ruby". Ruby waved at him "umm do I have to do this … it's embarrassing to talk about this thing". Sobek stood up walked over putting his hand on her shoulder "Ruby you'll be fine … I here you like weapons and I just happen to have my primary weapon if you'd like to see it while I check you". Ruby slowly nodded sitting down in her school outfit as Sobek pulled a massive weapons case from under the desk and opening it to show his weapon. It was a massive black with red accented drill that looked more like a lance. "It is a lance/flamethrower" he pressed the trigger making the top open up with a small flame coming from it. Ruby lit up as he handed the massive weaponry to her. "OK before you do anything to Comet I need you to pull your member out". Ruby nodded with a blush as she lifted her skirt and pulled her tights down letting a 9 inch long cock that was 2 inches thick. Sobek smiled as she quickly went back to the weapon. Without words Sobek wrote everything he needed onto the file included checking her cock.

"What are the gears for if it's just a lance" she wasn't even fazed by him checking her cock? "Well as you know the flamethrower generates heat and smoke so I made it so a way to not let it overheat I made a bunch of openings on it to push out all the heat making it turn like a drill". Ruby was a Christmas tree as he spoke "that is so cool … can I ask you a question I have been wondering for a while"? Sobek nodded with a smile "Ruby you can ask me anything and everything I promise I have no line to cross". Ruby smiled "well I have been here at the Academy for a while and I just turned 17 and I have been … worried about my looks lately". Sobek smiled "Ruby I want you to know firstly from a professional perspective you're just growing up and it's natural to start wanting romance in your life. Now as a friend … Ruby Rose you are one of the cutest girl I have ever met and from a pervert's view you have a great legs that those tights make look a billion times sexier". Ruby blushed "your just saying all those things … you like my tights"? Sobek laughed loudly "I have met a lot of people Ruby and I have learned that having a friend that will tell you the truth no matter what is better than lying… and yes I love them … the way they cling to your cock is really hot".

Ruby blushed "… thank you … oddly that makes me feel a whole lot better … can I come here to talk whenever I want"? Sobek nodded "you can come to me whenever not just here Ozpin has given me permission to pull you girls out of class… also because you are a little more naïve about this situation the minute your member starts feeling pained or it starts hardening come to me if you need to". Ruby nodded with a smile as she hopped down handing him Comet "well usually every time around first period I get really … excited and because your there maybe you can sit by me and try figuring out why"? Sobek nodded "of course … now will you tell Weiss to come in". Ruby nodded walking out with a smile as Weiss walked past her with a smile sitting down. Sobek took her file out with all the genitalia parts done from their closet adventure "well hello Weiss". As he started writing down all the things left Weiss smiled down at him "I was thinking about our deal". Sobek nodded focusing on the file "I think we should act as if it never happened so you don't have to worry about me being … jealous". Sobek looked up surprised "wow that is … mature can I ask how you came to this decision"? Weiss nodded "well I think it's unfair to make you worry about me and help the others so even if I don't completely like it … let's just start over from here". Sobek smiled "of course we can … then like I told the others you can come to me whenever and ask me anything and everything". Weiss nodded "quick thought … can you still help the others in the school that aren't us like Coco and Velvet"? Sobek nodded "of course and they don't even need to be girls … I am still a doctor so if Juane or Ren get hurt or are worried about something I am more than happy to help them".

They walked out locking up the room and going back to their room "so all our files are locked in a safe"? Sobek nodded as they walked in "yes just in the event someone is dumb enough to try and break in they can't accidently view personnel files". He looked around the room seeing all the girls were staring at him "umm your all fine nothing to worry about … now is it sleep time"? They all nodded giving a sigh of relief as he walked in to the bathroom coming out in just pajama bottoms seeing most of the girl minus Yang were already sleeping. 'Wow they passed out quickly' he walked up to a smiling Yang. "You could of fell asleep you didn't have to wait up for me". Yang shrugged hopping onto the bed getting against the wall "like I said hope you like cuddling". Sobek smiling climbing up getting under the covers facing away from Yang whom immediately pulled him into her embrace. "You're my little spoon" Sobek smiled closing his eyes as Yang's breathing slowed letting him know she was asleep. Before he could fall asleep a hard rod pressed against his ass 'she was the biggest … and easily the horniest'. Yang kept pressing her cock against him humping him. 'This had to of been her plan' he chuckled to himself ignoring her and falling asleep. Yang stopped opening her eyes seeing he wasn't taking advantage of the situation or getting angry. "You're not half bad" she pulled him closer this time not humping him.


	2. First Day

**First Day**

(Previously)

They walked out locking up the room and going back to their room "so all our files are locked in a safe"? Sobek nodded as they walked in "yes just in the event someone is dumb enough to try and break in they can't accidently view personnel files". He looked around the room seeing all the girls were staring at him "umm your all fine nothing to worry about … now is it sleep time"? They all nodded giving a sigh of relief as he walked in to the bathroom coming out in just pajama bottoms seeing most of the girl minus Yang were already sleeping. 'Wow they passed out quickly' he walked up to a smiling Yang. "You could of fell asleep you didn't have to wait up for me". Yang shrugged hopping onto the bed getting against the wall "like I said hope you like cuddling". Sobek smiling climbing up getting under the covers facing away from Yang whom immediately pulled him into her embrace. "You're my little spoon" Sobek smiled closing his eyes as Yang's breathing slowed letting him know she was asleep. Before he could fall asleep a hard rod pressed against his ass 'she was the biggest … and easily the horniest'. Yang kept pressing her cock against him humping him. 'This had to of been her plan' he chuckled to himself ignoring her and falling asleep. Yang stopped opening her eyes seeing he wasn't taking advantage of the situation or getting angry. "You're not half bad" she pulled him closer this time not humping him.

(Now)

Sobek woke up at 5:00 AM jumping off the bed and taking a quick shower getting into the school uniform hiding Rockslide in his jacket. He looked at his guns and knives a voice coming from behind him. "Are all of them real special" he turned around seeing Blake in her Pajamas? "Yeah the black steel one with red lines of dust coursing through it is Blaze for obvious reasons and the red steel with black lines of dust coursing through it is Rockslide because it each bullets hit like one". Blake smiled "where are you going with them … to train I assume"? Sobek nodded "yeah gotta keep in shape otherwise I won't be able to become a hunter… you wanna come with me"? Blake smiled "yeah sure just let me get my school stuff after a quick shower". Sobek nodded sitting in a chair as she showered and dressed as well as her minor makeup in the bathroom. She stepped out with Gambol Shroud on her waist "How do I look"? Sobek smiled standing up "you look amazing … hope I don't like worse in comparison". Blake giggled into her hand as they walked out going to the arena room "don't worry I think you look quite handsome … but maybe let your hair fall back". Sobek nodded undoing his ponytail letting his dark red hair fall back looking wild as ever. "It gives you an air of an animal and a professional guy". Sobek smiled taking his keycard out swiping the door making it open to Glynda Goodwitch standing their setting up dummies in the arena.

"Mr. Sobek and Ms. Belladona what are you doing here you still have another hour before class starts"? Sobek smiled "Glynda we've known each other for what 6 years and you still refuse to use Grimm as my last name". Glynda scoffed "sorry Ms. Belladona you must leave Sobek is the only one allowed here before class". Blake gave a sad nod as Sobek turned on her "sorry Blake but how about this lunch we go have that talk to make up for this"? Blake nodded with a smile walking out as Sobek turned on Glynda. "You know exactly why I don't use your last name Sobek". Sobek walked over "yes I know that it used to be the name of the organization that made Hunter's all around the world look like fools". Glynda gave an angry scoff "you kids were good I'll give you that but we still got you in the end". Sobek smiled setting his briefcase down "well you got me there … Glynda remember I have helped hunters all around the world for the past 4 years to make up for that part of my life". Glynda nodded "I understand that Sobek … I also know that you have gone on record saying all the lives you took deserved it".

"I did say that and I fully believe that we took criminals and punished them with extreme prejudice … but I haven't killed in 3 and a half years so can we please just put it behind us". Glynda sighed sitting down in a chair in front of him "make you a deal 'Grimm' if you do well by the kids of this school … I will forgive you". Sobek nodded "that's a deal Goodwitch now are we going to do this or are you gonna just say fuck off to a checkup"? Glynda nodded "just try not to be too perverted please". Sobek nodded opening his case and grabbing a file "ok did you get you weight and height for me"? She nodded telling him as he wrote them down "ok pull your member out". Glynda did as told pulling her skirt up and pulling her tights down letting her flaccid member fall out. "By the way Glynda I want you to know you can still come to me as a friend … I am not just here for the students Ozpin knows I won't refuse anyone a checkup". Glynda smiled "thank you Sobek … how does it feels being a professional in this area … hell being the best in this area". "Well I like it … it makes me feel more important that I am one of the few people that is a universal doctor". Glynda nodded 'he is so mature … it feels like I am talking to Ozpin himself'. Sobek finished writing down everything "well Glynda time for the physical part… I need it to get hard". Glynda's professional façade broke as she blushed "um of course … I don't know if I can get it hard". Sobek nodded "well Glynda if you want me to I can help … we are on the clock". Glynda blushed grew 'he is almost 10 years younger than me … but he wouldn't do this if it wasn't important'. Glynda nodded "go ahead I give you full permission".

Sobek nodded getting down to his knees "just tell me when you're fully erect ok Glynda", Glynda nodded with a hidden blush as Sobek grabbed her flaccid cock and pumped it a few times making her moan. Sobek put the cock in his mouth surprising Glynda as he took it down his throat. "Oh my … this feels so good Sobek" he moaned onto the cock as he felt it harden in his throat. He pulled back gripping it and pumping it while looking up at Glynda who couldn't stop moaning. He swirled his tongue around the head as he jerked the massive cock off 'god she is huge'. Glynda leaned back moaning as she felt here cock reach full mast "o… ok Sobek it's erect". Sobek smiled giving a final deep throat making the full cock push down his throat making him gag on it. Glynda covered her mouth as she moaned out louder than she ever had. Sobek pulled back letting the massive hard cock fall out of his mouth. He quickly looked it over writing down the measurements. "Wow Glynda 12 inches long and 1.5 inches thick you have a very long cock". Glynda tried calming down as he checked it finishing his checkup and placing the file back in the case locking it.

"… Sobek can you please finish me off" Glynda was looking off in the distance with a massive blush. "Of course Glynda all you have to do is ask" he fell back to his knees. Glynda arched her back as he took the cock down his throat making him gag. "OH SHI… GOSH SOBEK" he smiled jerking the base of the cock as he swirled his tongue around the large cock. "OH I'M CUMMING" she moaned out as Sobek swallowed the cum that she shot out in spurts. Sobek stood up grabbing a rag from his pocket wiping off the cum that splatted against his face. "Wow Glynda you were backed up … next time just come to my office if you really have nowhere to go". Glynda stood up putting her cock away "well thank you Mr. Grimm … Sobek I guess you're not that bad". Sobek smiled walking to the door "remember all of you teachers have my number so don't be a stranger". He walked out leaving Glynda to calm down and finish setting up the training area.

Sobek walked back to the room making a quick stop by his office placing the file on Glynda. "Well she seems to have mellowed out" he walked back to the dorm waiting outside it as he felt a familiar presence. "I don't think she mellowed out I think you just gained more respect from her" Ozpin came around the corner. "Oh hey Oz what's up just here to check up on me"? Ozpin smiled "I just wanted to tell you we had an announcement go out to all the students through their scrolls that they can come to you". Sobek smiled "man I feel like this place is gonna be a great final off the books mission". Ozpin nodded walking away "we also had some of the girls made aware of you but a good few have a pretty good handle on their condition". Sobek nodded as Ozpin walked away "he's trying to make me feel more at home … just like old times". He walked in seeing all the girls talking before they saw him "oh Sobek we were worried we wouldn't be able to show you to your first class". Sobek smiled trading his briefcase for a satchel with all his school supplies. "Well then let's get going shall we ladies" they all smiled grabbing their stuff and walking out the door meeting Team JNPR. Everyone walked to the first class with Sobek grabbing Pyrrha and Nora off to the side. "Hey I'm sorry I couldn't get to you girls last night but come to my office for you checkups ok". Nora smiled and nodded and Pyrrha stayed back with him. "So Sobek I need a favor when I come for my checkup … I'd like to talk to you about something that happened". Sobek nodded "of course in fact since our second period is sparring I can ask Glynda if we can go first so we can use the rest of the time for your checkup". Pyrrha smiled and nodded "thank you that'd be great … also be wary of Nora she is a weird one".

Sobek walked into the class after Pyrrha seeing most everyone seated away from their teams "SOBEK"! Ruby waved him over to a part of the class that was quite barren except for the very front. Sobek nodded walking over seating himself next to Ruby "hey Ruby what's up with your red self". Ruby chuckled as he placed his school stuff on the desk "nothing much … were you talking to Pyrrha and Nora for a checkup"? Sobek nodded "so I have two empty slots today but remember if you get excited just tell me". Ruby nodded with a smile as Peter started the class mostly talking about himself. "Um Peter are we gonna learn at some point not to be rude but telling us war stories doesn't help too much". Peter turned to Sobek "Mr. Grimm I'm sorry if my class bores you but this is how I teach … but your right I went into our grimm fight". He pulled a large cage out from the back "inside here is three boarbatusks … these specific boarbatusks are great at working together so I need two participants". Before anyone raised their hands Sobek stood up "I have two participant right here". Peter looked up seeing Sobek with Rockslide and Blaze in his hands "are you sure Mr. Grimm these three even gave me trouble"? Sobek chuckled "don't worry I just want to show everyone that the new student isn't just the good doctor".

He stood across from the cage as the three boarbatusks sneered at him "get ready Mr. Grimm". Sobek put both his guns in his inside jacket pockets pulling his knife out "this is all I need". Peter gave a deep laugh "well then by all means go ahead MR. Grimm show us what the Chaotic Surgeon of Grimm can do". He opened the cage as the three monster rolled at him hiding all their weak points. 'The three of them are rolling the perfect speed to attack me in a succession where jumping out of the way is impossible… perfect'. Cardin laughed out "looks like the big bad doctor is frozen in fear". Sobek smiled as the first one jumped 'wait till the last second then take down all three'. The grimm was centimeters away from his chest before in a flash Sobek moved like the wind slicing exactly where the shells meet. The monster feel dead as Sobek continued in a fluid motion dancing around the other two as they jumped slicing the centimeter of an opening making them drop dead. Peter was at a loss of words "h… how did you do that… the opening is barely thin enough for a scalpel and you cut them perfectly"? Sobek felt all the eyes of the room drawn to him with their jaws on the floor "well a surgeon is always precise with each cut … I had 4 other places to cut when they unfurled their shells". Peter slowly started clapping making the others join in "I am shocked … the rumors from the hunter community is true you ARE more deadly with a blade then anything else". Sobek walked back to his desk sitting down at a gleaming Ruby.

Peter slowly went on with his lecture as Ruby kept staring at Sobek making him turn to her. "Is there something wrong Ruby… did my awesomeness make you freeze in place"? Ruby giggled before shaking her head "no … my member is excited … and it has been since class started I just didn't want to bother you". Sobek nodded catching Peter's attention "sorry Peter but I have to tend to Ms. Rose she got a cut across her arm". Peter's eyes shined for half a second nodding "of course Mr. Grimm but first may I ask what you think a good subject would be to learn if not my stories". Ruby and Sobek stood up as he spoke "grimm anatomy but keep it basic and simple". Peter nodded with a smile as they left the room "Sobek I don't have a cut across my arm". Sobek smiled "the staff and I have a few basic codes that mean I have to take a student out for you specific problem". Ruby nodded as he walked her to his office making her sit down on the table. "Ok Ruby tell me when you last masturbated and if you saw something in class that excited you … romantically or sexually"? Ruby nodded as he pulled out a notepad and pen "… I don't masturbate and no I don't think so nothing that should make it this hard". Sobek nodded "well then this is a simple case of hyper-sensitive because you haven't got an orgasm in a while". Ruby nodded "so what do I do … we still have second period soon".

Sobek smiled "well then I can help you if you like … I promise that it will be quick". Ruby nodded "ok but hurry I want to see the three new students that transferred here for second period and the tournament". Sobek nodded as Ruby pulled her cock out poking it out of her tights. Sobek looked over her gaining a small hard on himself 'NO… never get excited when it's a patient Doctor setting'. He calmed himself down making his cock go flaccid as he grabbed Ruby's large cock making her moan. Sobek waited no time to shove the entire cock down his throat making Ruby moan out. 'Thank god this place is completely sound proof' he quickly pumped the cock in and out of his throat. Ruby was biting into the pillow she grabbed behind her as Sobek gagged himself on the cock making ruby feel her orgasm come on. Sobek felt the cum start coming out and started pulling off the cock before Ruby grabbed his head forcing it down on her cock. Sobek went to make a moan but stopped it swallowing the cum that was being deposited into his throat. "I am so sorry Sobek I just couldn't control myself" Sobek pulled the now limp cock out of his mouth wiping the cum of his mouth. "Don't you worry for a second go ahead and drop that and more … express yourself". Ruby blushed "so when we do this I can be myself"? Sobek nodded as he helped clean her as they got their stuff hearing a bell "of course that's the point is to express yourself".

They walked into the arena seeing everyone was seated getting ready for their spars "I guess you should get your battle gear on". Ruby nodded running off as he walked up to the stands seeing the three new students that were transferred her. One was a tall lean beauty with a large chest with long flowing black hair and amber eyes. She was wearing the Haven school uniform with black tights. The second girl was a shorter lean girl with a large chest and short green hair that reached her shoulder and red eyes. Sobek smiled walking up to them "why hello ladies". The green haired put her hand up "not interested please fuck off". The black haired women chuckled into her hand "yes please do". Sobek laughed "no I am not here to hit on you … though you both are quite beautiful". Once again the green haired girl spoke first "well then speak quickly". Sobek nodded "well last names Grimm but you can call me by my codename Sobek". The raven haired women turned to him hearing his last name "Grimm that is a peculiar name … got a first name"? Sobek shook his head "not one that gets to be known by students and your names". "I am Cinder Fall and this is Emerald Sustrai the man above me is Mercury but don't mind him". "Well if Ozpin didn't tell you I am the Doctor/Counselor here for everyone but I am also the schools only specialist in the two of you to be huntress's condition". Cinder gave a wide eyed look "… but you're so young … and if you're a specialist then how does it occur"?

Sobek smiled sitting down "well firstly if you ever wanna learn about my qualifications just look on your scrolls and go to the school announcements. For your second question the thing that happens to all huntresses or anyone that unlocks their aura and is passed a certain point of potent aura". Cinder gave a surprised look "well then … you have gained my attention what is it that you need us for"? Sobek pulled up a piece of paper "well I just want to know when the last time you had a checkup is". Cinder gave a deep blush along with Emerald "um well … never really". Emerald nodded along with her answer making Sobek nod "well then I as a doctor need to give you one … if you are able to I have no 3rd period and my time is open". Cinder was the same color as her eyes "well then we will come by if I deem you qualified". She pulled her scroll up looking at Sobek's qualifications. "You have almost 6 different masters and every known award for medicine even Faunus studies". Sobek was shocked at the award part 'I wonder if Ozpin made a few calls to make my studies open to the public'. Cinder thought for a moment "well it seems we will be seeing you after this class … where is your office"? Sobek wrote down directions and smiled walking away "I'll see you then and trust me I am very professional so please don't be shy". Cinder looked over to Emerald "I guess it wouldn't hurt … also if his last name isn't a fake and he is from Grimm then we have a new objection". Emerald looked at her like she was crazy "what if Salem doesn't like our new plan". Cinder chuckled "Salem has been sick for quite a while now and her … awkward biology has stopped her from seeing a regular doctor but this boy seems more then qualified to help her… plus he seems genuine enough to help her without the need to threaten him".

Sobek was currently talking with Glynda "hey I have Pyrrha for a checkup this period is it possible to have us go first but different fights so we can go do that"? Glynda nodded "of course as long as they don't fall behind in their studies". Sobek smile nodding walking up to Pyrrha and the rest giving her a thumbs up. Glynda started class "Pyrrha Nikos vs Mercury Black please come down here". Pyrrha and Mercury climbed down to the arena facing off against each other "GO"! Mercury jumped into action kicking Pyrrha directly in the shield pushing her back before Pyrrha could counterattack he gave a huge roundhouse kick to her face. Pyrrha regained her bearings as she pushed his legs out of the way with her polarity making it seem like it missed. She quickly gave a combo to his gut pushing him back. "So you control metal … then I'm forced to give up". He arrogantly turned his back on her walking away making Glynda quickly put the up the white flag. "Mercury has surrendered making Pyrrha Nikos the winner" Pyrrha give a confused look as he walked off. Sobek watched it happen with anger "what an asshole … he just used the fight to make everyone know her semblance". Everyone was already in full swing chatting about how Pyrrha's once hidden semblance. Sobek stood up "I wanna take a crack at the new guy". Mercury looked up in surprise "uh oh white night alert". Glynda shook her head "no Mr. Black has already taken damage I can't in good conscious let you fight him". Sobek smiled "how about I use no weapons just a good ole fashion fist fight"? Mercury chuckled "dude you don't have to stand up for her SHE WON"! Sobek waved him off "yes but I also know because of Pyrrha's minor use of her semblance you would have won… you gave me more information about yourself then you thought".

Mercury snarled "oh yeah then let's do this no weapons". Glynda nodded "as long as you use no weapons I will allow this fight". Sobek smiled pulling his guns out and setting them down along with his knife. Mercury looked up at Cinder seeing her making a thumbs down "guess I gotta put him down". Emerald looked at Cinder "I thought you wanted him for Salem … we can't use someone that is broken". "I have a feeling that the young doctor is going to be fine" she crossed her legs leaning forward. Sobek jumped down with a dark aura around him "let's go pretty boy". Mercury smiled as he got into a more serious position "I'm going to give you another scar asshole" Glynda looked between the two "WAIT … Mr. Grimm you are wearing your school clothes you should be in you battle attire". Sobek smiled taking of the school jacket leaving him in a black button up "I am fine as is" Glynda nodded "GO"! Mercury stayed put as Sobek was wrapped in a dark aura. "What the hell is happening to him" Sobek smile as his skin became white and black markings appeared around his body very reminiscent of actual Grimm. The two stayed still as everyone felt Sobek's aura from their seat making Weiss yell out what was on everyone's mind. "I have never seen or even heard of a semblance like this … Is this him at full power"? Mercury felt a pit in his stomach as he jetted forward ready to take Sobek down "TAKE THIS FREAK"! He tried giving a straight kick like he did to Pyrrha but lost all confidence when Sobek caught the kick without moving his body just his arm. Sobek smiled pushing off with both legs twirling behind Mercury grabbing his jacket on both sides and suplexing him making the ground crack. Mercury felt the dark aura as it wrapped around the two of them 'It feels like there is no end to it'.

Mercury quickly spun around digging both his boots into Sobek's gut pushing him back 'god it feels like I'm kicking a wall'. Sobek smiled as his red eyes shined brightly "fun fact when I was in Grimm the only people that could fight me when I used my semblance was Qrow Branwen and Ozpin himself". Mercury gave a scared glance 'that is impossible why is this monster at school'. Sobek smiled showing his teeth turned into jagged fangs like a wolf's "what kind of Grimm are you". Sobek smiled "don't let the name fool you Sobek has nothing to do with my semblance I took the name of one of my friends when he fell in battle to myself". Mercury jumped back as he saw Sobek's nails turn into claws and he grew more buff "you killed your own friend". Sobek shook his head "no … I killed my own brother the first time I lost control of my semblance… I promised he would live through me and until I got the inner demon under control my former name would be a forbidden one". In the stands most of the girl's jaws hit the floor at Sobek's power. Nora was going nuts as she tried listening to the words that came out of Sobek's mouth "What did he say I can't hear him"? Everyone was at a loss for words at the strength.

Mercury felt his aura was low as Sobek stretched "so your full power is something you can't control"? Sobek nodded "yes I have only ever been able to go up to something similar to a Beowulf". Mercury nodded "well what a backstory but why tell me … you don't want the others to know so why me"? Sobek chuckled "they can know whatever they want about me but I'm not just gonna say it like its normal it has to come up regularly". Mercury made an O face as Sobek jumped at him in speed he barely could track. Sobek appeared in front of him as Mercury put his arms up to block. Sobek smiled "I'm more dangerous with these claws then any actual weapon". He made two cuts on each arm before dropping and punching him in the free space of his ribs bruising his organs. "STOP" Sobek jumped back as Mercury fell to the floor passed out. "Sobek is the winner … and will you please fix him". Sobek nodded going back to normal feeling drained as he picked him up taking him to the locker room. Mercury woke up seeing his arms were bandaged with some wrapping around his midsection. "How did you make my aura drain so fast"? Sobek came into view with a smile "the two spots on your arm would have killed you if I cut them a little deeper so it took the rest of your aura to counter the damage". Mercury looked down at his arms "you really are more dangerous with those things". Sobek nodded "I don't lie… you should be fine in two day with proper bed rest and no stress". Mercury looked up at him like he was crazy "two days … how could you know the exact time"?

Sobek walked away from him going to grab Pyrrha "I am one of the best doctors in the world and you think I can't see how long my own attacks would damage someone". Sobek grabbed his school jacket and slipped it back on before going to Pyrrha "let's go Niko's". Pyrrha nodded walking with him to his office also in her school uniform walking. They stepped in as Sobek locked behind him "so Pyrrha you like the fight"? Pyrrha smiled "it was amazing … Sobek what is your semblance"? Sobek grabbed her file sitting down as she hopped onto the table "my semblance gives me better senses and a black aura… as well as the ability to turn into a very dangerous Grimm". Pyrrha was flabbergasted "I have never heard of something like that … which Grimm"? "Well it doesn't have a name but I call it Fenrir … it resembles a massive Werewolf … it's terrifying but I can't control it just the first stages of transformation".

He wrote down all the things the table read out. "Well Pyrrha I need you to pull your member out preferably erect". Pyrrha nodded moving her skirt and letting her dick flop out "it has been hard for a while". Sobek smiled nodding "hmm 10 inches long above average and 1 inch thick below average … well Pyrrha you have a perfectly healthy cock and it is nice if I do say so myself". Pyrrha blushed hiding behind her hair "thanks Sobek … do you actually like it"? Sobek nodded immediately with a smile "I actually do … though when I am being a doctor and not a lover I make all excitement or lust go away because I find it unprofessional". Pyrrha nodded "so if I ask you to help me make it get … not hard you might help"? Sobek nodded putting her file in the safe "of course and if you'd like you can tell me what you needed to earlier real quick". Pyrrha nodded as he grabbed her cock slowly pumping it "well mmm that feels good … Juane won't let me deal with it but that Cardin is bullying him and a few other people so I was wondering if you can help". Sobek nodded as he licked the head of her cock making it wet "are we talking help him as a counselor or as a friend"? Pyrrha laid back with a moan "mmm fuck … as a friend". "Ok I can make Cardin change his ways the fun thing about having access to his file is I know something he doesn't want getting out". Pyrrha kept moaning at the minor jerks he was giving her "thank ...mmm … thank you".

Sobek nodded before he looked at the clock 'fuck I have those new girls coming soon'. He felt around her cock as he sucked the top 'AW there it is' he pressed the base of it feeling a little vein push in. "OH MY GOD" she sprayed her cum into his throat making him swallow all the cream. Pyrrha got up after gaining her bearings back and helped clean up "how did you do that"? Sobek smiled "all I did was press a pleasure point and it only works when their already almost about cum it just makes it a little more … pleasurable". Pyrrha smiled "well you are quite the doctor". Sobek quickly grabbed a piece of paper handing it to Pyrrha "hand this to Cardin and tell him it's from the Doctor". She nodded with a smile as she walked out "thank you a lot Sobek you are a good friend". Sobek smiled as she walked away "I am pretty awesome if I do say so myself". "Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity you know" Sobek turned around seeing Cinder and Emerald. "Why hello Cinder and help to you to Emerald I see you're here for your first checkup". They nodded walking in looking around the office "wow quite the set up you got here". Sobek closed the door behind them "yeah and Emerald if you'd like to you can just take a seat and I'll do Cinder first". She nodded sitting on a chair across the smaller room giving her a perfect view of the other two. Cinder walked up to the exam table hopping onto it crossing her legs.

"Now I pulled your Haven file for a picture that will be going into my file on you so don't worry I didn't look into your Haven past". Cinder smiled nodding "thank you … you are quite professional for your age". Sobek nodded writing in her file for all the measurements the table spewed out. "What does the table tell you" Sobek looked over at Emerald who was quite interested in everything. "Well it gives me height, weight, blood type, and does a minor blood test… made it myself". Cinder was surprised "how could it possibly do all that"? "Well when you sit down it uses a scan that can completely replicate your blood… but it only does a minor blood scan so for important things I have to take actual samples". Both the girls were dumbfounded "that is incredible". Sobek smile "yeah makes these go by quicker than they used to … Cinder will you pull your member out"? Cinder blushed but followed his request and lifted her skirt pulling down her black tights letting it fly out. Emerald was locked onto the size of the cock 'damn Cinder your packing'. Sobek made the notes and grabbed it checking for everything "wow 11 inches long and 1.5 inch thick you have an above average cock very nice". Cinder was fire red in the face "thank you very much we saw your tag line that we can ask anything and everything". He nodded "yeah and trust me nothing you ask or tell me is gonna make me uncomfortable so by all means ask anything … express yourself". Cinder put her cock away "well we were both hoping you could help us with … these after we are done". Sobek smiled "of course I can do that after Emeralds". They were both surprised but Emerald was the only one that had a thought on it 'wow he is nonchalant about it …I thought he was gonna get grossed out by it'.

Emerald hopped onto the table letting him take all the measurements the table showed "by the way you guys can also come to me outside of this setting but I will be more … unprofessional so be wary". They nodded as Emerald pulled her cock out knowing he needed it 'hope he doesn't make any comments on it'. He did all the same things "well Emerald 8 and a half inches but … wow 3 inches thick double the average". She smiled "thanks … that wasn't bad at all" Sobek smiled "well do you girls have any questions other than if I will help you out with your hard-ons"? Cinder nodded "well actually yes I have a good friend that has been sick but she has a very odd biology so she has never seen a doctor … could you give her a checkup one day"? Sobek was surprised "well … I … I promised I wouldn't leave the school so if she comes here or the very least into town somewhere I can but I can't go all the way to Haven". Cinder smiled "that's great she can easily come here but she is a shy women so it has to be somewhere private". Sobek nodded "of course and I will do everything in my power and knowledge to help her". They both felt happy "well it probably be a few days three at most so don't worry about till then". He nodded as they both stood by side with wicked smiles pulling both their cocks out putting them side by side. Emerald's cock glistened in the light as Cinders was pale.

Sobek dropped to his knees grabbing both cocks slowly pumping them "remember express yourselves". Cinder smiled along with Emerald as Sobek happily took Cinders cock deep into his throat. "Wow he takes you cock so good Cinder he has done this before" she went behind Sobek grabbing his hair and pushing the cock harder down his throat. Cinder chuckled as she looked down at him "yeah gag on my cock you slut". Sobek inwardly smiled 'well these girls are not hiding anything about themselves'. Emerald chuckled as she watched Cinders cock make his throat buldge. Emerald stood up taking her large meat slapping against his face "he totally loves dick don't you". Cinder grabbed his head forcing him to nod his head and take more of her cock "yes you do you love our cocks". Emerald looked down at Sobek's ass "you have a very nice ass… I'm gonna take it for a ride". It took everything in Sobek not to moan out and give in to his own lust. Emerald waited for a 'NO PLEASE NOT MY ASS: but it never came so she pulled him up a bit pulling his pants down and giving his ass a sharp slap.

Emerald took her thick cock spitting on it and his asshole lubing them both up "ready to take my cock whore". Cinder was moaning as her cock was encased in his throat "fuck him already Emerald make him or little cock sleeve". Emerald nodded positioning her cock at his entrance and without notice hammered it in making Sobek lose his focus as he screamed out onto Cinder's cock. Emerald was half way into his ass "holy crap is his ass tight … its beggin for my big cock". She continued to hammer inside him moaning out as Sobek focused solely on staying calm. After 30 minutes of the two women slamming there meat in his holes they both came filling him up on both ends. "OH YES… Doctor you take our cocks so good" Sobek swallowed all the cum. Cinder and Emerald pulled their cocks out of him and cleaned themselves as he took a minute to catch up with himself. "Sorry Sobek we kind of went a little rougher than I thought we would" they helped clean up. Sobek was back in his school uniform and cleaned up sitting in a chair "don't worry one bit it just took a lot out of me not to … break character ha". The two women nodded "well you did well on doing that … so if we do this outside of a doctor and patient you will actually play along"? "Yeah of course … if we did this outside of this setting and I didn't join in I must be insane because you two are gorgeous".

The two women blushed "you better count on us catching you outside of your office then Sobek". They left for lunch letting Sobek sit back in his chair "god damn they wore me out … but I won't lie that was fun". A knock came from the door making Sobek look up seeing Blake at the door with two drinks in her hand. "Oh hey Blake sorry I didn't meet you at the cafeteria I just got done with a checkup in it took a lot out of me". Blake giggled into her hand as she walked in closing the door "so the rumors are true". Sobek smiled "well I haven't really hidden the fact I have helped with the girls". Blake nodded handing him his tea and sat in the chair crossing her legs leaning back "oh so what if I asked you to help me out"? Sobek smiled "well I'll tell you what I told the others if you want to I am more than happy to do it but if it's just for fun I will play along but if you need my help as a doctor ill basically just do it as fast as possible". Blake smiled "well I'd love to do it for fun". Sobek smiled "well we can do that if you'd like but it might take longer so we won't be able to just talk". Blake smiled "we'll see if we have time … I don't have a next period if you just wanna hang out". Sobek smiled "as long as no one comes needing … ya know a doctor".

Blake smiled sipping her tea as he sat down in front of her "what's your schedule like anyway"? Sobek took a sip from his tea "actually because I'm the schools doctor other than the basic school nurse I only have arena practice and Peter's class but that's more for watching everyone". Blake smiled "then your open for the rest of the day … do you have any plans at all"? Sobek looked at his bare wrist "nope seems like I am free except for tonight I have Nora's checkup". "Well then how bout we just hang out for lunch and 4th period"? Sobek nodded "so you wanted to know about my former team Grimm"? Blake nodded "yeah like who they were what made you guys so … notorious". Sobek looked up "well there was four of us … most people thought we were a big organization but that was just something we made everyone think so it was harder to find us. Firstly there was me Sobek the medic, second there was Taijitu who was more about sneaking around and fast strikes, third there was Beowulf who was are Faunus who was basically my brother and was great at fighting multiple people, lastly there was Ursai who was our heavy unit … he could break down building like they were nothing". Blake listened carefully "wow they all sound real strong but what made you a cut above the rest"? "Well to tell you the truth it was our teamwork … we could fight in perfect unison without a word … and that might seem like it's not much but when you have four professionals working in tandem without anything to follow their movement it is almost impossible to fight them".

Blake nodded "wish I could meet them … hey I have something to ask you that isn't about you or my member". Sobek looked over at her "shoot". Blake reached in her back pocket pulling out a flyer "later this week were having a family fair of sorts where everyone's family is invited to come to the fair being held at the school". Sobek nodded taking the flyer "that seems cool… why bring it up"? Blake hid a small blush "well my parents are coming and I implied that I had a very respectful date". Sobek laughed interrupting her "and you want me to go with you"? Blake nodded slowly "yeah but if you really don't want to I understand". Sobek quickly shook his head "no it's not that I actually love to go on a date with you … I'm just not a very respectful guy". Blake laughed "are you kidding … I feel you're gonna be alright with my parents … also I had a favor to ask about my mom". Sobek nodded as she asked her question "can you give her a checkup … where were from we don't have any big doctors and very few pass by". Sobek quickly nodded "of course I will especially if she is as good looking as you", Blake blushed looking away "don't say that you weirdo … well then when they get here you're coming with me as my date". Sobek stood up clapping his hands together "deal but I have one condition and you aren't gonna like it". Blake gave him a serious look as he told her the condition "you have to not wear your bow from now on letting everyone know you're a Faunus". Blake stood up "WHAT … why would you ask me to do that"? "Blake your mom is a cat Faunus according to your file and no I didn't snoop I had to know your specific DNA for certain things… but when she comes here everyone is gonna know except your friends seeing as how they all know".

"I … I know I just don't want to make everyone act different around me" She pulled her bow down letting him see her ears. "Don't worry you have more people that will help you then most people … and if it helps I'll stay with you in your classes". Blake held back a tear "thanks a lot Sobek … and you have a deal". Sobek pulled her into a hug as she calmed down "hey do you wanna just lay down and just hang out"? Blake nodded into his shoulder as he lifted her bridal style making her eep and blush "you wanna go to your room then"? She nodded again into Sobek's chest "ok whatever you want". He walked out with her in his arms locking the door behind him and walked to the Team RWBY room. Sobek smiled sitting down in the bed as she held onto him. Sobek laid back in the bed pulling her close to his chest hearing her breathing slow down. "You're gonna be fine Blake I promise" he slowly stroked her hair starting at her ears. He slowly felt a rumble from her 'OH MY GOD … she's purring' he had an uncontrollable smile as he feel asleep with her.

(Later that night)

Sobek woke up to a knock at the door seeing Blake was still asleep "Blake wake up I have to go see Nora". Blake waved him off turning over "ok you grumpy cat" he climbed over falling on to the floor. "Don't worry I'm coming" he ran to the door trying not fall down opening the door to see Nora with a smile as she leaned to the side. "Hey Sobek I hope I didn't miss my … appointment". Sobek shook his head "no not at all I just feel asleep helping Blake … sorry let's get to my office". They walked down to the office getting inside it "just hop on the table and feel free to talk about any problems you are having". He grabbed her file writing all the numbers down from the table as she hopped up. "Well I don't really have any problems … except … Idon'tthinkRenisgonnalikemewhenhefindsoutIhaveadick"! Sobek was blown away from the barrage from her "whoa whoa calm down Nora … did you say you don't think Ren is gonna like you when he finds out you have a penis"? Nora nodded with a sad face "if he really cares about you then he will love you no matter what you have … plus Nora I happen to know Ren is very a very open guy so I am very confident he will still like you". Nora looked down "how could you know that he won't call me freak"? "Well… I don't know but I am an amazing reader of people and I see the way he looks at you … and it's not just because of your beauty". Nora looked back at him "he does … of course he does I am an AWESOME person". Sobek smiled "yes you are now pull your member out and we will be done so you can go eat something or talk to Ren". Nora smiled quickly pulling her massive cock out making Sobek do a double take "… wow Nora … 12 inches long and 3 inches thick … that is more of a hammer than your actual hammer".

Nora smiled grabbing it slapping it against her hand "you like my meat Doc … or do you tell all the girls their cocks are hammers". Sobek looked up at her "Nora I won't lie you have a very nice cock … Ren is very lucky man". Nora smiled with a laugh smacking against Sobek's face making him falter with his words. "Nora … what are you doing you like Ren" Nora once again smacked him in the face making a tiny bit of cum hit his face. "Oh come on Doc just say it you want my cock" she smeared it across his face. "Nora I am a professional I'm not going to do this when you're currently my patient". Nora smiled "well our appointment is over so come on let's have some fun". Sobek looked at the clock "it is past my hours … NO wait what about the whole Ren thing"? Nora smiled standing up using both her hand to swing her hammer cock in his face making him fall back "I like to have fun and when I settle down with Ren I want to be experienced so come on … please just have some fun". Sobek looked at the massive dicking swing between her legs "what the hell it is a really nice cock". He kneeled up taking the dick deep down his throat with a moan. Nora grabbed his head forcing more down moaning out before a ring came from the door letting him know someone was there. Sobek pushed off her cleaning himself off "sorry Nora I guess we can finish later I promise". She huffed and walked "we better I really want to". Nora walked past Yang with a smile "did I interrupt something"? Sobek shook his head "no just helping her out… you come to get me for bed"? She nodded "and feel lucky that I decided to let you be the big spoon today". Sobek smiled walking with her to the room seeing everyone focused on getting to bed. Yang jumped up along with Sobek now in his pajama bottoms.

Sobek pulled the covers over both of them reaching around Yang before she stopped him "I know you felt me last night". Sobek watched as she turned to him "and you didn't get grossed out or take advantage". Sobek smiled pulling her close "Yang I am here to help not be an asshole … but I won't lie your cock did feel good". Yang blushed "then tomorrow you and I are having some fun deal"? Sobek nodded "ok I'm fin with that … I do have two more checkups to do and to my knowledge I will be free". Yang nodded pulling him into a deep kiss "I have been wanting to do that since last night". Sobek quickly kissed her back "me to … now I was promised big spoon rights". She nodded dramatically turning over as he pulled her close and both falling asleep together listening to each other's breathing.


	3. The Last Two Checkups

**The Last Two Checkups**

(Previously)

Sobek looked at the clock "it is past my hours … NO wait what about the whole Ren thing"? Nora smiled standing up using both her hand to swing her hammer cock in his face making him fall back "I like to have fun and when I settle down with Ren I want to be experienced so come on … please just have some fun". Sobek looked at the massive dicking swing between her legs "what the hell it is a really nice cock". He kneeled up taking the dick deep down his throat with a moan. Nora grabbed his head forcing more down moaning out before a ring came from the door letting him know someone was there. Sobek pushed off her cleaning himself off "sorry Nora I guess we can finish later I promise". She huffed and walked "we better I really want to". Nora walked past Yang with a smile "did I interrupt something"? Sobek shook his head "no just helping her out… you come to get me for bed"? She nodded "and feel lucky that I decided to let you be the big spoon today". Sobek smiled walking with her to the room seeing everyone focused on getting to bed. Yang jumped up along with Sobek now in his pajama bottoms. Sobek pulled the covers over both of them reaching around Yang before she stopped him "I know you felt me last night". Sobek watched as she turned to him "and you didn't get grossed out or take advantage". Sobek smiled pulling her close "Yang I am here to help not be an asshole … but I won't lie your cock did feel good". Yang blushed "then tomorrow you and I are having some fun deal"? Sobek nodded "ok I'm fin with that … I do have two more checkups to do and to my knowledge I will be free". Yang nodded pulling him into a deep kiss "I have been wanting to do that since last night". Sobek quickly kissed her back "me to … now I was promised big spoon rights". She nodded dramatically turning over as he pulled her close and both falling asleep together listening to each other's breathing.

(Now)

Sobek woke up with a large crash as Yang pushed him off the bed "god dammit Yang what the hell". Sobek stood up brushing himself off "I guess it's time for me to get up … I wonder if I can catch those two girls". He quickly took a shower taking all his hair and putting it in one big ponytail the reached his mid back. He put on his normal clothes deciding the school clothes were to dirty from the day before. He put his gun harness on placing both his weapons in their holsters. He grabbed knife and decided to leave it "the boys haven't been able breathe lately might as well let them". He smiled pulling his jacket over himself looking at himself in the mirror "nice". He silently left the room walking down the corridors seeing a few senior students walking around. Sobek looked around seeing a group of three girls talking with each other "hello girls I was hoping to find Coco and Velvet". The girls looked at him for a second before continuing their talk. "I think you didn't hear me" within a second Rockslide and Blaze were press against the scrolls they were holding. "Now if you actually don't know that's fine but if you're just gonna be bitches then I can as a staff member … take your scrolls away". The girls all jumped at the draw of his weapons "they're in the arena with Ms. Goodwitch to talk about an outing". Sobek smiled "well that wasn't too hard now I expect to see you girls if anything troubles you in the future". The three girls nodded in fear as he walked off to his good friend's classroom. "I guess they still just see me as the new freshmen" Sobek looked around seeing everyone was staring at him. 'What the hell is going on … yesterday barely anyone looked my way now I'm a fucking showstopper'. He turned the corner and what he saw made his stomach twist in a knot. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" at the end of the hall on the announcement board was a picture of his old wanted poster?

Next to the board was none other than Cardin Winchester "I heard you took early morning walks so I decided to give you a little surprise". The wanted poster was him with a bloodied face and muddy hair "wow Doc you were a hunter only wanted man hard to do that". Cardin walked towards him "never threaten me again my family has more than enough dirt on your little organization". Sobek was frozen in place seeing the old wanted poster "you think this will make me back down because a few people saw my old self"? Cardin laugh "not at all but when I dug deeper I found 4 other wanted posters". He threw a knife at the board making a tarp fall from it showing 4 wanted posters. The first one was a bigger guy with a slash across his eye making him half blind it read ' **Ursai Flee on Sight Hunter Only** ' under the name it read ' **Imprisoned** '. The next one was a thinner man with three slashes down his skinnier face and was caked in blood ' **Taijitu Flee on Sight Hunter Only** ' under the name it read the same ' **Imprisoned** '. On the other side was a boy much skinner then everyone else with short black hair that had blood in it ' **Beowulf Flee on Sight Hunter Only** ' under the name it read ' **Imprisoned** '. The final poster made Sobek drop to his knees it was an old picture of a little kid about 8 with a big smile ' **Sobek Grimm Wanted Alive** ' under it was what made Sobek pull both Rockslide and Blaze out pointing them at the board ' **Deceased Killed by Friendly Fire** '. Glynda rounded the corner seeing Sobek on the floor with his guns pointed at the board "SOBEK DON'T"! Sobek ignored her firing his guns destroying the entire board and every shred of the wanted posters.

Glynda ran to him as he unloaded every round into the wall making a massive crater "Sobek calm down there gone now". Sobek looked up at her making her step back as he had tears streaming down his face "it's not them … he put up my little brother … my little brother". Glynda looked at him pulling him into her embrace "it's ok … your safe now … please just calm down". Sobek nodded into her blouse as she help him up "did anyone see … the wanted posters I mean"? Glynda shook her head "I don't think so … but you destroying the wall is all over the school". As they walked he passed a laughing Cardin "don't tell me that little squirt was your friendly fire"? Glynda immediately gripped Sobek feeling him tense up " I…" another voice spoke up. "CARDIN WINCHESTER TO MY OFFICE NOW" everyone looked over seeing Ozpin in a green aura frenzy! Cardin walked over to him and before he knew it a paper was shoved in his hands. Cardin lifted it up "EXPULSION … you can't expel me I didn't even …" Ozpin turned walked away. "I have no interest in you lies you can go to another academy". Cardin looked back at Sobek "YOU THIS IS YOUR FAULT" he ran at Sobek ready to attack. "NOT TODAY" a fist connected with the side of his head throwing him into the wall making a spider web crack. Sobek looked over seeing Yang "hey Yang … you see my art piece on the wall over there"? Glynda smiled seeing he was back to at least making jokes "Sobek how about Yang takes you to your office and I will go get Coco and Velvet to come for their checkups"? Sobek nodded as Yang put his arm around her and helped him walk back to his office "… what made you go off like that"?

Sobek gave a sad smile at her standing on his own "…one of the wanted posters up there was my little brother … I killed him in a frenzy a long time ago". She gave him a sad look "I'm so sorry … I don't know what I would do if Ruby died let alone if it was my fault". Sobek nodded "well let's hope you can learn from my many mistakes". They walked into the office letting Sobek take his jacket off and set his guns down. Yang watched him as he pressed a button on the guns making the turn into large slabs "whoa talk about compact". He grabbed his dust off his belt pouring it into the guns refilling them "yeah these babies are pretty cool". Yang smiled sitting on his lap "hey … I know you're here for us but if you ever need me … I can also be here for you". Sobek smiled pulling her closer feeling her thigh high stockings "I know that … and I will come to you just like I hope you come to me". Yang nodded kissing him deeply "I got a fun fact from Ruby wanna know"? Sobek gave a saucy smirk "what would that be firecracker"? Yang kissed him turning in his lap rubbing his crotch with her knee "she said you have a little thing for tights and stockings". Sobek blushed as she rubbed his crotch with her knee "well I can tell you that you're right". Sobek pulled her into another kiss feelings all over her legs before a ring came at the door. Sobek stopped kissing her and gave her an apologetic smile "duty calls but remember after classes you and I are meeting up". Yang nodded with a fake frown "I guess I'll let you get to your JOB ew". She opened the door letting both Coco and Velvet in as Yang walked past her.

"Come on in I was just visiting with a friend … Coco and Velvet correct" he ushered them in as they both nodded. Coco looked back as he closed the door "by the way we saw what you did to the wall … nice work". Velvet smiled at him "we all have felt that way one time or another so don't worry we don't judge". Sobek smiled "well thank you … you are one of the few people that don't look at me with a scared look". Coco hopped onto the table crossing her legs "well as long as you're a good doctor we don't care". Sobek nodded sitting down and pulling her file out writing down the same old same old. "So Doc do I need my cock out for this" Sobek nodded nonchalantly making both the girls give surprised faces. "What you girls thought I was gonna blush and stutter over the fact that such sexy girls have cock"? Velvet was a hot red at his words "I don't know I just never met someone who could act so calm". Coco smiled pulling her large cock out widening her legs "do as you please Doc". Sobek smiled checking her cock all over for any abnormalities "well 9 inches long and 2 inches thick very nice I won't lie". Coco smiled jerking it a bit "oh yeah you like my cock Sobek"? Velvet was blushing at Coco's forwardness. "It's a very nice cock but I have to get to your friend" Coco nodded standing up with a devious smile as her cock swung with each step. Velvet sat on the table letting him do the proper numbers. "Tell me Velvet have you gone in heat yet … and how often do you masturbate"? Velvet blushed as she slowly slipped her long cock out "I masturbate at least 4 times a week or when get … back up and I should be going into heat soon". Sobek nodded looking at her cock "good but when you go into heat I highly recommend you come to me and a 11 inch long cock with a 1 inch thickness … well it matches your ears". She blushed as he stood up putting their files down "any questions … or any problems that don't have anything to do with your members"?

Velvet shook her head with her cock still out along with Coco's 'these two want something'. Coco stood up holding her cock out "well doctor I was hoping we could keep you for 1st period". Sobek looked over at her as she gave him a saucy smirk "… I won't lie I would like to relieve some tension from this morning". Coco smiled as Velvet dropped down behind him making him feel her cock at his ass. "Ok we can have some fun but as friends or whatever you want to call me but not as a doctor and patient". Coco nodded "don't worry I see you as something a little better than a friend … my toy". Velvet pushed him down to his knees leaning into his ear "don't think this is what Coco is like all the time she is just backed up". Sobek nodded as Coco waited no time forcing her cock down Sobek's throat with a moan. Velvet pulled his pants off "is it ok if I … fuck you"? Sobek looked back straining his neck as he nodded at the shy Velvet. Velvet smiled grabbing some lube on his table smearing it on her cock and using a little on his asshole. Coco was moaning loudly as she hammered her cock into his throat making him moan out "you really like my cock don't you"? Sobek let himself fall into his lust and nodded roughly on her cock making her smile down at him "good". Velvet pressed the head of her cock in to his entrance making him give a loud moan. Coco pulled her cock out making a loud plop as she started smacking his face with her cock "tell me you love my cock". Sobek looked up at the cock as Velvet pushed her cock deeper into his ass "I love your cock please give it to me Coco". Coco looked down seeing his cock "HOLY … and I thought you were gonna gave a small cock … 10 inches and what 3 inches thick"? Sobek smiled and nodded "yeah that is the right measurements". Cock sat down spreading her legs "well I give you props freshman you are actually worth being my friend".

Sobek was going to thank her before Velvet hilted herself completely inside completely bashing his prostate "OH FUCK"! Sobek yelled out as Velvet exploded inside him filling up his ass. Coco smiled seeing his cock explode onto the floor "I guess I'm the last one "she directed her cock at his face jerking it and quickly giving Sobek a messy facial. The two girls sat back as Sobek fell on to his side panting "well that was fun but I have Glynda's class to get to". All three of them cleaned up letting him get dressed and open the door for the two girls "come back anytime girls". The two of the smiled back at him waving as he bolted off running to 2nd period seeing everyone already sitting watching two kids fight. Sobek looked around seeing Blake with her cat ears at full attention 'great she still went through with it'. He walked over to Blake sitting next to her "Blake I am so sorry I missed first period". Blake turned to him quickly hugging him "don't worry about it at all Yang told us what happened … I heard about your brother". Sobek hugged her back "don't worry it was just a little jarring he would bring that up". Blake smiled giving him a peck on the cheek "well I heard Cardin got expelled". Sobek nodded as the fight ended "who is next anyway"? Before the next participants could be chosen a loud voice came from the arena entrance "WHERE IS HE"! Sobek looked down seeing all of team CRDL "WHERE IS SOBEK"! Glynda immediately jumped down "Mr. Winchester you will do well remembering whose class this". Cardin waved her off "we wanna challenge Sobek right now or is he too scared".

Sobek looked down at them standing up "1v4 … seems like you might need more people". Cardin snarled "we win I get to stay at the school and if you win… I don't know all I know is if I win I stay". Sobek nodded "well if I win all 4 of you get expelled that's the deal". The four of them nodded "we have 3 more people than him we have no chance at losing". Glynda looked at Sobek whom nodded in response "FINE… but this is a match till knockout not aura depletion". Everyone readied themselves as Sobek slowly walked down "let me help you boys … I won't use my semblance nor will I use my knife just my guns". Cardin scoffed "you really are cocky… go ahead handicap yourself". Sobek threw his jacket to the side showing of his guns. Mercury leaned down to the two girls "I can't wait to see these guys get thrashed". Sobek jumped from the stands landing in the arena laid back "get ready boys because I am not pulling punches". Glynda looked between the teams sighing "get ready … GO"! Cardin ran at Sobek with all his speed red to smash him before Sobek jumped up landing in the middle of the four boys.

"I am ready whenever you boys want to actually try" two of the kids threw punches at him making Sobek smile as he ducked watching them collide with each other. "A team with no teamwork is doomed to fail". He pulled out Rockslide and Blaze pointing them at the two teens "boom". He fired once at each of them making one of the fly back like he was hit by a train and the other fell back yelling about the fire that spread across his body. The teen in the back went to slash at Sobek but was stopped as he lost sight of him. "WHERE ARE YOU" Sobek smiled as he appeared behind the boy pressing the barrels of each gun against his back. "Goodnight" he fired them both making him fly into Cardin who threw aside letting the fire overtake him before fizzling out. Sobek smiled clicking the buttons on his guns making them turn into their slab form "fun fact I have another weapon". He clicked them together press the buttons together making a massive sawed of double barrel. "Meet Asteroid" he pointed the gun at Cardin who froze as the combined dusted created a black shell covered in fire that crashed into him throwing him across the entire arena. Glynda watched as all the boys stayed down "winner Sobek and Ozpin has told me to give you this in the event you won". She threw a file to him in which he caught and put in his bag once he made his way back to the others. Yang was the first one to speak "you were amazing … your guns are so cool". Ruby nodded grabbing his arm "how did you get them to combine like that". Weiss and Blake were silently praising him as Pyrrha walked down "thank you Sobek … I know my request made Cardin retaliate". Sobek shook his head "don't you worry about it for another second". Everyone calmed down going to their next period letting Sobek stay back calming down from his fight.

A hand was placed on his shoulder making him turn to Glynda "are you ok … I know you like giving off the appearance you're ok, But I know your brother's death hit you harder than anything". Sobek looked back at her with a tear coming out of his right eye "yeah it just is it a lot to remember". Glynda sat with him holding him to her chest "well like you told me come to me when you need something … contrary to my past statements I never wanted you kids to die". Sobek nodded pulling the file out from his bag "so what is this anyway … Oz never gives me things unless there bad somehow". She shrugged "to my knowledge it's the candidates that can take team CRDL's place from the other Academy's". Sobek stood up seeing other student shuffle "well I guess I'll go see you… thanks Glynda". She gave him a friendly smile as he walked back to his office looking through the file. "Man there are so many teams" he opened his door sitting in a chair going through the file. "Man it has to between these two teams … team FNKY or team ABRN". A ring came from the door making him jump up 'oh crap did I forget an appointment'. He ran to the door opening it to Emerald who was smiling at him "why hello killer can we talk"? Sobek moved out of the way ushering her in with a friendly smile "of course you can come on in". She stepped inside with a shake to her hips "well first I wanted to tell you the friend we are hoping you will help is coming tomorrow". Sobek closed the door behind him seeing her hop on the table crossing her legs "that's good I can really get to her whenever". Emerald nodded "well that's good Cinder is really worried about her … by the way she looks kind of … off so please don't make a big deal about it". Sobek nodded sitting in his chair propping his feet on the table "don't worry I will be fine … is that all"?

Emerald laid back "well … I have been bored lately so I was hoping you and I could … you know". Sobek laughed out "so you just came here to have some fun… if that's what you want I'm down". Emerald faltered for a second making Sobek stop for a second "what's wrong Emerald just tell me". She laid back "It's stupid … I don't know I just feel like everyone here is staring at me". Sobek nodded listening to her "well Emerald I don't know if you noticed but I was outed as a high profile criminal earlier so I promise I am a hotter topic right now". She chuckled "oddly enough I saw the wall you decimated and people were staring at it and not me". Sobek stood up hopping onto the table lying next to her "even if they stare at you I promise it's because you are the most beautiful thing they have seen and just can't take their eyes off you". Emerald laughed out "god that was cheesy and here I thought I was gonna get some crazy ass wisdom from you". "AH that's where you went wrong if you want wisdom you have to go to Ozpin … but I do have something to say. No matter who stares at you they have no idea the hardships you have been through that made you this way so take pride in yourself. Be happy you know what the world really is". Emerald rolled toward him hugging him closer "what does that even meaaaan"? "Well they think their gonna go out into the world and be heroes and save people … but the sad truth is they will lose people and see death in an abundance". She looked up at him "have you seen those things"? Sobek nodded "seen them … I have done them … I didn't get the nickname Chaotic because I let people live". Emerald popped up "YOU KILLED PEOPLE"!? Sobek nodded once more "slavers, murders, and rapist, anyone that we deemed terrible felt our blade".

Emerald was wide eyed "you actually did that … at such a young age"? "I am a Doctor that specializes in the condition of women and you think I don't have the guts to kill bad people"? Emerald sat back "I guess you striked me as the peace not war kind of guy … but knowing you're more fucked up than me helps a bunch". She shifted her body on top of his straddling his waist "now let's have some fun … as friends". Sobek smiled pulling her down into a kiss that he filled with passion. Emerald smiled grinding her cock into his "so you find me beautiful"? Sobek smiled up at her nodding "in fact I think your cock is just as sexy as you are". Emerald blushed sitting in his lap grinding into his hard on "god … your cock is bigger than mine". Sobek blushed "yeah but I want your cock so come on are you gonna give it to me or not"? Emerald smiled down at him hopping off him pulling her hunk of wood out "I'm gonna make you moan my name". Sobek fell off the table to his knees "I can't wait to see how you do that". Emerald smiled grabbing her cock forcing down Sobek's throat with a moan "yes oh fuck you're so tight". Sobek happily grabbed her cock jerking it off as it was pushed down his throat "wow what an overachiever". Emerald reached behind Sobek's head forcing the rest of her thick meat down his throat with a large moan. Sobek felt his cock harden as Emerald throat fucked him 'god I needed this'. Emerald pushed her cock down his throat one last time before pulling it out roughly "ass up now". Sobek waited no time bending down as Emerald pulled his pants down "mmm what a nice ass you have". Sobek moaned as the feeling of her rubbing her cock at his entrance "beg for my thick meat slut". Sobek bit his lip as she kept pressing it in and then quickly taking it out "please Emerald fuck me with tree trunk cock".

Emerald smiled pulling back and slamming her fat dick deep into Sobek's ass making him bite into his arm as he moaned. "Wow you really like my cock don't you" she pulled her cock back until it was just her head inside him then quickly slamming it back in "DON'T YOU"!? He felt his prostate get slammed into "YES I FUCKING LOVE IT"! She started quickly pounding into him before spraying his insides with her cum making his cock explode all over the floor. "My god Sobek your ass felt so amazing" Emerald fell forward still hilted inside him. "Felt Emerald your still in me" he felt her cock slowly shrink and fall out letting him fall to his side making her fall onto his chest. "Well NOW it felt amazing you smart ass" Sobek chuckled as he kissed her again. "Well I have to get back to Cinder for lunch and remember tomorrow morning were coming to get you to take you to our friend". Sobek nodded as she ran off leaving him to clean up hearing a knock at the open door. Sobek stood up seeing Blake with a knowing smile as she walked in wearing her battle gear. "I guess she got you first" she sat down as Sobek threw all the items he cleaned with away. "Yeah it's been a crazy day I just wanna sit and relax". Blake smiled as he closed the door "that sounds nice … mind giving me a foot massage instead of a blowjob then"? Sobek smiled pulling his chair closer to hers and sitting in it as her shoes fell to the floor showing her purple stocking clad feet. She lifted her legs crossing them on Sobek's lap resting on his now hardening cock.

Sobek hid his blush grabbing her foot and start massaging it "hey I need a second pair of eyes". He reached over grabbing the two files on the two teams he was picking from "which would you pick from"? Blake took FNKY and read through and did the same with ABRN "I'd go with ABRN more info on them and they seem less … weird". Sobek smiled taking a picture of the file sending it to Ozpin. Blake gave a small moan as they sat in silence as he rubbed her feet. "You know Sobek if you want I can repay you with a … footjob" she raised her feet to his face. Sobek bit his lip "I would actually love that… just try not getting anything to dirty I just cleaned". Blake chuckled as Sobek slipped his massive cock out making Blake go wide eyes "damn … you're big". Blake wrapped her feet around his savoring hos moan as she pumped his cock with her feet. "You like my feet Sobek" she kept pumping his cock for the next few minutes until he came on the floor. "Guess you do … sorry I helped you make a mess" Sobek smiled wiping up his mess. "Don't worry about Blake thank you … and yes I do like them" she smiled at his blush. "So what are you doing for the start of the weekend … I know you're coming with me to pick up my parents Sunday"? Sobek pushed his chair back "I'm actually going to see an outside patient and probably making it up to Yang that I am canceling today". Blake nodded "are you just tired from … the whole Cardin incident"? Sobek nodded with a frown "yeah but also I have just done a lot today". They sat there in peaceful silence until the bell rang through his office "hey if you see Yang tell her I'll make it up to her tomorrow … it's just been a hectic day". Blake nodded walking out as Sobek followed her locking the office and going into their room. 'I really hope she doesn't get angry at me for this' he jumped on top of the bed falling asleep.


	4. Helping The Enemy

**Helping the Enemy**

(Previously)

Sobek hid his blush grabbing her foot and start massaging it "hey I need a second pair of eyes". He reached over grabbing the two files on the two teams he was picking from "which would you pick from"? Blake took FNKY and read through and did the same with ABRN "I'd go with ABRN more info on them and they seem less … weird". Sobek smiled taking a picture of the file sending it to Ozpin. Blake gave a small moan as they sat in silence as he rubbed her feet. "You know Sobek if you want I can repay you with a … footjob" she raised her feet to his face. Sobek bit his lip "I would actually love that… just try not getting anything to dirty I just cleaned". Blake chuckled as Sobek slipped his massive cock out making Blake go wide eyes "damn … you're big". Blake wrapped her feet around his savoring hos moan as she pumped his cock with her feet. "You like my feet Sobek" she kept pumping his cock for the next few minutes until he came on the floor. "Guess you do … sorry I helped you make a mess" Sobek smiled wiping up his mess. "Don't worry about Blake thank you … and yes I do like them" she smiled at his blush. "So what are you doing for the start of the weekend … I know you're coming with me to pick up my parents Sunday"? Sobek pushed his chair back "I'm actually going to see an outside patient and probably making it up to Yang that I am canceling today". Blake nodded "are you just tired from … the whole Cardin incident"? Sobek nodded with a frown "yeah but also I have just done a lot today". They sat there in peaceful silence until the bell rang through his office "hey if you see Yang tell her I'll make it up to her tomorrow … it's just been a hectic day". Blake nodded walking out as Sobek followed her locking the office and going into their room. 'I really hope she doesn't get angry at me for this' he jumped on top of the bed falling asleep.

(Now)

Sobek woke up to a mess of blonde hair sprawled out over his face 'damn her hair smell … good'. He slowly sat up seeing everyone asleep past 8 'holy crap I slept in … and Yang didn't even wake me up to yell at me'. He gracefully climbed off the bed looking himself in the mirror seeing he had bags under his eyes. "Man I better get my own bed soon … But Yang can stay sleeping with me haha". He got ready in his normal battle attire placing his guns in their straps along with his knife. He quickly opened the door leaving to his office where he grabbed a small bag along with his large weapons case "pays to be prepared". He slipped Comet onto his back carrying his bag with him down the hall. As he walked he watched multiple kids leaving in a hurry "whoa where's the fire"? A voice behind him grabbed his attention "well the last transport for the city is leaving and won't be back until the afternoon". The voice belonged to Emerald whom was standing next to Cinder and Mercury. "Oh should we hurry or we'll miss your friend" Cinder smiled shaking her head. Cinder walked him to a window showing him a black SUV with red windows "We have our own rides if you are ready to leave". Sobek nodded seeing a couple built men step out of the car. "They seem ready for us and I have all I need so by all means let us go". They walked out to the SUV as the three stepped inside "where can I put my case"? The trunk popped open letting him set Comet down and hopping in next to Cinder. The car took off down the street "so tell me whatever you can about your friend". Cinder nodded "well her name is Salem and … well we don't really know what's wrong with her".

Sobek gave her a sad look "well don't worry I am gonna do everything I can … can you tell me anything about her physiology". Everyone went silent as the bodyguards brushed their weapons. "What… you asked me here to help so I don't care if she is some secret evil or god damn innocent little girl I need to know something about her physiology". Cinder looked over at him as he was completely serious "well she … is somewhat like a Grimm". Sobek nodded leaning back thinking 'so a human mixed with Grimm physiology … maybe'. Cinder stared at him "… her sickness … she says it's like a part of her is decaying". Sobek nodded 'necrosis maybe … possibly semblance related … or something has poisoned her'. Emerald leaned up to him as he was in deep thought "are you for real that you'll help her if even if she is evil"? Sobek nodded "when I was young I chose not to give treatment to a group of people … a hunter, a white fang member, and an assassin … they all tried to kill us so I decided that I wasn't gonna give them a thorough check and it ended up leading to their death". Mercury chuckled "SO … I say if it doesn't benefit you why help"? Sobek gave a dark chuckle "oh yes I get that … but I have a lot of blood on my hands and I have no place judging anyone". Cinder smiled "sorry to sound rude but you are quite naïve". "I get that a lot … but if I help her and it leads to bad things then I will kill her simple as that". The bodyguards in a flash drew their guns shoving it in Sobek's face. Sobek looked at Cinder who was giving a dark look "she isn't someone you threaten". "I see that … but I'm not just saying that for her I'm saying that for every single person in here". Everyone stayed in silent confusion as he explained "no matter who it is if they do something I deem … terrible … I will make them a corpse". The car stopped in front of a massive warehouse making Cinder make everyone stand down "well I guess you are smarter than I thought".

Everyone stepped out walking to the large doors "as long as you help her you have nothing to worry about". Sobek nodded giving off a dark aura as he slung Comet behind him "just take me to the patient". They all walked in letting Sobek see a small army of guards staring him down "wow what a safe work environment". They walked further into the compound "Cinder If I do this I need privacy". She looked back with a cocky smirk "yeah that might be a little harder than you think". Sobek sighed as they stopped as a man jumped from the rafter landing behind Sobek. "Who is this … HERETIC" Sobek stayed silent as a pressure was put against his throat. Cinder jumped into action "NO TYRIAN HE IS HERE TO HELP SALEM"! She jumped forward pushing him back as Sobek stayed still 'AHA if her age is what I assume it could be her pathways are shutting down'. As everyone was holding Tyrian back Sobek walked forward under everyone's nose. He walked into the completely bare room feeling a light feeling washed over him "Salem I assume"? A women walked behind him holding a knife to his throat "who are you and don't lie I'm not an idiot". Sobek smiled holding his hands up "I am Sobek Grimm but you can call me Doctor". The knife was lowered as the women stepped into the light making Sobek take a step back at her features. "Oh you thought you were gonna get some human with a repertory problem"? Sobek regained his thoughts as Comet slipped off his back "actually my thoughts were more on your … beauty". Salem chuckled "flattery will get you nowhere with me Grimm … so you are the person Cinder believes can help me". Sobek nodded walking forward setting his bag next to her "I hope I can".

Before more could be said Tyrian burst through the door jumping at Sobek "GET AWAY FROM THE QUEEN"! Sobek looked back quickly rolling out of the way pulling his guns out and keeping them on Tyrian. Salem smiled at the precise dodge "Tyrian enough … he is here to help me". Tyrian looked back at Salem confused "he is my Queen … apologies … idiot you made queen angry". Cinder rushed in coming to Salem's aid "you promised to help her no matter her ideals". Sobek chuckled placing his guns away "yes and I will but I need everyone to leave and I need better lighting". Salem smiled nodding "both of you leave and turn the lights on while you're at it". The two loyal soldiers walked out flipping a large switch brightening the room "now come here my Grimm and let us see your skills". Sobek nodded as she sat on a pile of cushions "I need to see the problem if you can". Salem nodded lifting her shirt up showing her pale belly that held a black spot with vein like tendrils coming off it. "Well Salem I can tell you already that I have already put a lot of thought into this and seeing it changes nothing". Salem smiled as he kneeled down "Cinder tells me you are great at taking cock". Sobek stumbled at her words "… oh has she now" Sobek was quietly looking at the mark seeing how it pulsated black aura. "Yes she tells me you are a very good man … and now that I have seen you in action I can already tell you are very genuine". Sobek blushed at her compliments "well it seems to be a sort of Necrosis that is eating away at your very aura". Salem nodded "is that so … is there anything you can do"? Sobek looked through his bag "well if it's a virus then it should be cured easy enough the only problem is that I need a special flower called Nightshade it's an extremely rare flower that was black petals with a red inside and is poison to the touch". Salem nodded "that doesn't sound like an easy fix if I'm trading this for poison".

Sobek chuckled "no you will be fine the poison is what kills this virus but I haven't been able to get my hands on this flower in 3 years". "Well there is a chance we might have that specific flower … Tyrian collects many poisonous things". Salem rang a bell next to her letting Tyrian bring in a flower that was exactly the one they needed. Salem looked at him with an angry expression "Tyrian I don't remember saying that you could listen in here". Tyrian flinched "but my queen he is a heretic". Salem scoffed "leave us at once and this time if I find out you are spying on us I will be very disappointed". Tyrian gave a scared nod backing out as Sobek ran to the flower sticking a syringe into the buds. He ran back grabbing salve from his bag "ok Salem this will hurt … a lot". She nodded looking away as he leaned down "If this works I will grant you one wish Grimm". Sobek ignored her sticking the needle in pushing it down making Salem hiss in pain. He quickly spread the salve over the wound and covered it with his hand "now comes the part that is gonna suck". He felt his aura seep into the wound pulling out a dark energy "ok Salem you're done". She looked back seeing her stomach was completely void of anything "but how"? Sobek smiled before he fell forward in pain making Salem worried as he screamed in pain. "What is it Sobek tell me" she looked down at his arm seeing a black leech on it making her jump back. "To actually cure you I had to weaken the virus and pull it out … transferring it to me". Salem was taken back by his smile as his arm fell limp "… you took my disease"? Sobek nodded as the black mark spread to his upper arm "and now for my final party trick I have to burn the virus while it's still moving around". He fell back tearing off his red dust bottle smashing it on the ground "grab the dust and put it on my arm then light it up".

Salem was on her knees breathing heavily "you want me to set your arm on fire NO I can't do that you just helped me". Sobek grunted "look if you don't do this I will have to do plan B and cut my arm off". Her spine tingled as fear washed over her at the thought of him cutting his arm off "ok I'll do it". She quickly grabbed the dust spreading it all over the arm making it one red mess. Sobek smiled grabbing his lighter "I can do this part I just need you to put the fire out after exactly five minutes". Salem jumped back like a scared schoolgirl "FIVE MINUTES your gonna lose your arm". Sobek shook his head "no my semblance gives me a slight healing factor … I'll have one hell of a scar but I will still have an arm". He lit the dust up making his entire arm set ablaze "AHHHHH"! Salem jumped back in pure fear "ok five minutes". She ran to the door throwing her dress to the side giving it Sobek to bite into "GET ME A BUCKET OF WATER NOW"! Cinder looked inside seeing Sobek screaming in pain on fire "wait I can put him out". Salem looked at her "get in here and count to 240 then do it … it had to be five or more minutes and a minute already passed". Cinder nodded walking in with speed as she counted in her head "230 231 232 233 234 235 236 237 238 239 240". She quickly pulled the fire off him making it go out "did I do it in time". Sobek passed out from the pain as Salem looked over the arm seeing the virus was gone "yes you did it". Salem pulled him onto her seat with her as everyone waited for him to wake up.

(Hours Later)

Sobek woke up in searing pain "fuuuuck". He slowly lifted his right arm seeing it was wrapped from fingers to bicep. "I wonder if this will make people like me more or be more afraid". He looked around seeing he was in a bed surrounded by crates "well at least they were nice enough of to get me a bed". He stood up as his arm hung limp "HELLO … is anyone here anymore or what"? He heard no answer making him groan as he looked around seeing his guns still in their straps was hanging on the door. Sobek walked over putting the sling around his neck letting the guns hang at his chest. Sobek walked out of the room seeing no one in sight "did they leave me"? He came to a locked door that held a plethora of voices talking "well let's see if these asshats know anything". He lifted his leg swinging it against the doorknob with all his force making the door explode into splinters. Inside was the same guards he saw "oooh I'm looking for either Cinder or Salem". The group quickly jumped into action running out of the room "QUEEN HE HAS WOKEN"! Sobek was ushered out of the room and into the same open area he was in before when he first got there. He walked through as one of them walked over with his shirt and jacket. Sobek dropped his stuff grabbing the shirt and using his good arm and teeth to rip it and use it as a sling "next time get me a sling". A chuckle came from behind him making him turn around seeing Cinder. "I do have to say I never in a million years actually thought you would give an arm for her". Sobek smiled looking down at his bandaged and bloody arm "well I knew what needed to be done … so how is she". Cinder smiled walking up to him leaning up giving him a small peck on the cheek "she is fine just resting". Sobek smiled walking down some stairs coming to Tyrian "YOUUU … you cured the queen". Cinder pulled him close holding his good arm in between her breast "he needs to see her Tyrian… move". Tyrian gave her an angry face as he dramatically moved from the door. Cinder pulled him in letting him see Salem laying down on the mountain of cushions. Sobek looked her over seeing she was looking much younger "her skin looks so nice … and lively". Cinder nodded "if you didn't already know that disease was stopping her aura and slowly taking her life force". Sobek nodded kneeling down next to her looking her over "she'll need a lot of rest and tell her not to work herself too hard".

Cinder nodded "actually she wanted to talk with you … in private that is". Sobek chuckled as Cinder walked out giving him a wave as she closed the door. Sobek turned back to Salem gently brushing her hair back behind her ear "Salem wake up". After a minute of gently nudging her Salem looked up showing him her eyes widened and her face was less menacing. "Grimm I'm glad you're ok and I'm glad you cared enough to come see me" she sat up giving him a good view of her now full shapely legs. "I was hoping to get a checkup at one point if that's something you'd be comfortable doing"? Sobek smiled pulling up his hand seeing the time "I can give you a small one but I want to some blood work and maybe see you again". Salem smiled up at him "yes of course that would be delightful … I can get you the blood when you leave but yes please I would love to know your thoughts on my … condition". Sobek smiled widened "I'd be happy to tell you just pull it out". Salem blushed at his forwardness "yes of course". She stood up grabbing her bottoms pulling them down to release not 1 but 2 of the biggest cocks he had seen. Salem sat back with a growing blush as Sobek flew into study mode looking all around it. "My god 15 inches long and 4 inches at its thickest and the other one is a perfect copy of it". Salem looked away with her blush as she played with one of her pieces of bundled hair "… do you like it". Sobek looked up at her smiling as he turned her to him "it is the sexiest thing I have seen in my travels".

Salem looked at him for a moment as her blush grew "next time you see me … I won't be someone you will have to kill". Sobek chuckled "I hope so Salem because you are someone I want to know for the rest of my life". Salem quickly captured his lips in hers letting him taste her body. Sobek pulled back with his own blush "… I… I still need that blood sample if you will let me take it". She nodded lifting her arm up letting Sobek take a syringe and pull her blood out "good now I want you to rest and don't overexert yourself understood"? She nodded as he stood up smiling back at her "goodbye Salem it was great meeting you". She fell back with a girly smile "you to Mr. Grimm … you to" Sobek walked out being followed by Emerald and Cinder "well I guess we should get you back to school … again real sorry about the arm". Sobek looked back at them nodding "yeah there is probably a few people worrying about me". They all got into the SUV they came "we put your weapon in the back so don't worry about it". The car sped off towards the school. Sobek looked out the window seeing his dominant arm in the reflection "man it's gonna be so ugly". Cinder giggled gently stroking his arm "I think it will just make you look more mature". Before they could speak something smashed into the car sending off the road into the forest. Sobek pulled Cinder close as the car rolled "everybody hold onto something were gonna hit a tree". The car stopped rolling as it smashed against a tree killing the two guards up front. Sobek looked back seeing Tyrian on the road next to a large truck that was busted open "that crazy fuck". Sobek shoved the door off the hinges as his body quickly turned to the one he fought Mercury in. Sobek tore the back off the SUV grabbing his case "What the HELL are you doing you psychotic son of a bitch"? Tyrian was laughing down at him as he threw his guns to the side along with his knife.

"You know of my Goddess and you work with the hunters so you MUST DIE" he jumped at Sobek with his wrist blades coming to life and firing down at him. Sobek swung his case around using it as a shield until Tyrian landed in front of him. "Heads up scorpion boy" Sobek grabbed both sides of his case smashing it against Tyrian making him fly off into the distance. Sobek slammed the case down opening it letting Comet fall into his burned hand "I am gonna have to rest for a while after this". He swung it making it come to life with red lights "try fighting me now". Tyrian growled to himself as he ran a great speeds clashing with Comet making Sobek skid back. 'Comet isn't for one on one fights especially when there so fast paced' he took Comet slamming it into the ground. "Fine I'll fight you your way but I have to warn you" Sobek fell to the ground as his black aura covered him making him not visible. "I WILL KILL YOU" he exploded out showing his new form to Tyrian. Sobek stood at 7 feet but very skinny. His spine was showing and was jutting out in multiple places. His claws were longer and sharper along with his feet. Most of his bones were showing as if they grew out of him to act as armor. He stood tall howling out looking like a demonic werewolf making Tyrian step back as his burned arm was now healed. "A demon helped my goddess … BLASPHEMY I WILL KILL YOU"! Tyrian launched at Sobek whom stood there as Tyrian fired his bullets at him. 'WON'T WORK' Sobek jumped up twisting midair slashing his legs as he passed him. Tyrian landed with a scream "BASTARD"! Sobek landed quickly swinging his arm making Tyrian fly off into the forest. Before the beast Sobek could run after him Cinder fell out of the car "SOBEK DON'T… we need your help".

Sobek looked over slowly falling forward shifting back into his human form with each inch towards the ground. Sobek was back to his self looking up at Cinder "I'm sorry Cinder I went a little far". She looked over at him with a massive blush "Sobek… your clothes are gone … and your penis is in plain view". Sobek looked down seeing all his clothes were gone and torn to shrouds "well I can't worry about that right now". He slowly walked over ignoring all the pain in his body. He feel next to Comet holding it up and pressing the trigger sending a massive fireball up like a flare. Cinder fell next to him "your arm … it is still burned" she lifted his arm showing him the wrapping was gone. Sobek looked down seeing his arm was wrinkled and red with scarring all over it. He fell back exhausted as he heard voices come from the street "OVER HERE I SAW HIS FLARE"! Sobek looked up as his vision went blurry seeing a mop of blonde hair along with silver "Oz". Sobek passed out as they ran down the hill "oh my god Ozpin his arm".

(Hours later at the School)

Sobek woke up aching all over his body "everything hurts right now". He looked around seeing most of the girls he helped out were passed out around the room. Before he could make any move two hand rested on his chest pushing him down "no you rest mister". He looked up seeing Blake looking down at him "did I wake you Blake"? She giggled into her "do not worry about me just lay back". Sobek smiled pulling her down with him "as long as you lay with me then I will go to sleep". She chuckled slipping in with him "just so you know you are just wearing a gown". Sobek nodded feeling her legs rub his bare skin "that's fine just let me hold you". She nodded as he pulled her into his chest with his one good arm "don't think I forgot about getting your parents tomorrow". Blake looked up at him "no you can forget that I would feel terrible making you get out of bed". Sobek shook his head "no I am going with you no matter what even if I have to bring an IV bag with me". She chuckled as he breathed in her scent making him calm down and fall asleep.

Sobek woke up seeing most people left let ting him sit up seeing it was still night "guess they couldn't stay here". He jumped off the bed wincing at the pain in his arm "ok that still hurts". He walked over to a pile of clothes crudely slipping on some jeans. He walked out of the room making his way down the hall leading to Ozpins office. He knocked on the door feeling it open automatically. He limped in seeing Ironwood, Glynda, Qrow, and Ozpin "I guess the whole party is here". Everyone turned to him in mixed reaction starting with Qrow "KID are you able to be out of bed"? Glynda walked forward ready to guide him out " . you will go rest right now". Sobek looked at her putting his hand up stopping her "I have every right being here and I will be fine". Ironwood looked away "you never did follow the rules always breaking them to meet your goal". A girl stepped out from the shadow showing it to be Winter Schnee "Sobek I see you haven't changed". Sobek looked over with a smile "hello Winter I have been meaning to call and schedule an appointment". She blushed "I will be here for a while so we can figure that out later". Ironwood slammed his hand down "enough small talk we are here to talk about what could possibly do all that to you". Sobek chuckled walking forward hugging Qrow "it's been to long you dust old man… and I know exactly who did it". Everyone turned to him as he spoke "his name is Tyrian Callows and he attacked me because of my … to him blasphemous semblance". Ozpin interjected "what about your arm we have known each other for a bit and I have never seen someone hurt you so bad"? "Well actually the arm was from me helping a friend with a virus … I had to burn it out of me so this was the fastest solution". Ironwood gave a sarcastic laugh "yes the greatest doctor ever and former murderer gave his arm for some friend". Qrow and Ozpin gave him a stern look as Ozpin spoke "that is enough out of you Ironwood". Ironwood scoffed walking out "come Winter they may have forgiven him but I will never forget your past exploits". Sobek grabbed Ironwoods arm as he passed "you can hate me all you want but the criminals you put away will be getting out soon, and my team will be reunited so try not getting on my bad side".

Ironwood jerked his arm back walking off "I look forward for the day that Grimm is a team that fights for the good of people". Ironwood and Winter left leaving them all alone in Ozpins room. Qrow laughed out "you still got it kid … I feared one day you would roll over and apologize to old Ironwood". Sobek shook his head as he sat down with his older friends "now we have some business to talk about". Ozpin looked at him "the tournament I presume"? Sobek nodded "yes I want to fight in it … annnnd I was hoping for my old team to get some good inmate time and join me". Ozpin let out a sigh "Sobek we all know they have changed but to let them join a tournament without any way to trust them". Qrow raised his hand "I'll watch them and I won't even drink on the job". Everyone shifted their attention to him "really Qrow you would moderate all the fights"? Qrow went to speak before Ozpin cut him off "then it's settled this will serve as a test to see if they know how to hold back". Qrow fell back "I didn't say I'd moderate the whole thing you ass". Sobek laughed along with Glynda wincing at his arm "it will be at least 2 maybe 3 days before my arm is healed". Glynda looked down at him "will the scar still be there"? Sobek nodded "sadly yes no matter what I do there really isn't anything I can do to make the scars go away".

After talking for a while Sobek walked back to his office walking in and putting all his stuff away. "I guess I don't have to hide it anymore seeing how all the girls trust me" he pressed a button on the wall making a bed slide out from the wall and a door slide open to a bathroom. He layed down laying out a nice set of clothes for the next day "I hope Blake's mom isn't too shy like she was".


	5. Tournaments First Day

**Day of the Tournament**

(Previously)

He cleaned up the area lying down seeing a note on his bedside table "Sobek come to our room to talk- RWBY". He read aloud giving a smile "i'm so happy they think of me as a friend … I wonder what they want to talk about"?

He walked out going over to the room walking in seeing them all talking "Sobek your here … we made a decision that lets you go out on any dates and help any girls cocks". Sobek froze seeing them all blushing "... so you basically decided that anyone is free game… and when i'm officially done here … i'll pick whoever I want". Ruby stepped up holding back the adorable blush "well we all decided we liked you a lot … and didn't want to put you in an awkward situation… so we are putting any jealousy aside so we can all have a chance".

Sobek chuckled "... ok that seems fair … I guess… well then … I will continue my job and if I think this is a bad idea at any time I WILL stop it". They all nodded as Yang spoke "basically just act like everything is the same… I called first dibs cause I haven't gotten anything from you". He chuckled leaning against the wall "... ok then I sleep with you tonight". They all nodded going to bed pushing their jealousy aside as he laid with Yang with matching smiles as he let her be the big spoon.

(Now)

Sobek woke up with a hard poke to his backside "Yang … what are ya doing"? A light giggle was heard behind him "what… morning wood". He chuckled hearing the other girls softly snoring "I wanna talk with you". She gave him a warm smile as he turned over to her staring into her eyes "what's up"? He gave a soft sigh grabbing her hand "I want you to know that I haven't been meaning to blow you off so much".

She chuckled slapping his chest "don't even worry about it… a lot has happened to you in the past week… but you can make it up to me with a date". He chuckled kissing her forehead "well how about you and I hang out after the first round today"? She nodded with vigor "you got it… you better win". He chuckled rolling off the bed "oh trust me … we're gonna win the whole damn thing".

He walked out heading into his room getting on his battle gear "been awhile since I actually wore this". He wore his black mesh shirt with a black steel cuirass linked together by mesh fabric. Other than that he wore form fitting black mesh pants covered by black steel metal plated jeans. He also wore his normal boots as well as a white shroud that hung over his body "now the fun part".

He picked up Rockslide and Blaze sliding them in two holsters on the front of his chest. He then kneeled down unlocking Comet looking it over before locking it back up and picking the case up. He stood up with the large case walking out the door slapping a sign on the door that read 'Closed for Festival'.

He walked through the building throwing the doors open seeing Vale had transformed into a loud party city with massive military ships flying in the sky. He looked around in awe seeing all the people around "damn … where the hell have I been". A hover ship landed near the front of the ship showing his friends and Qrow. His friends all wore his same armor other than Ursai who wearing the same pants and shackles and an overcoat.

Qrow let them all say hi once again before speaking up "ok load up already… your up first and soon the whole place will be filled". They all nodded loading up flying off to a massive floating arena in the sky. They landed quickly as Qrow shoved them inside herding them into a locker room. Sobek sighed as Qrow shut the door "god damn… Ozpin doesn't want anyone seeing you guys".

Beo chuckled "I can't blame him … there's gonna be a lot of Hunters that know us present". Ursai scoffed "let them try and take us down … for the first time in history we're good guys in the eyes of the law". Tai looked over at Sobek with a smile "so you still have your old weapons … I miss Honor Guard".

Sobek lit up "I almost forgot… I did the honors of having Qrow get your old stuff … how bout you look in the lockers". Tai flew like lightning searching all the lockers finding one with a snake engraved on it. He tore it open letting a black steel shield fall out showing off the same white snake on the front. He lifted it showing it to be as big as his torso quickly reaching in grabbing a long sword. He laughed darkly as he swung the sword with precision "oh yeah… this feels right".

Beo looked for his locker seeing a wolf engraving "a little on the nose Sobek". He opened the locker to see a massive katana as tall as him was sitting there. "Oh damn… Fury you beautiful baby" the katana was searing white with lines every inch. The hilt was basic with a button on the top where his thumb sat.

Finally Urasi walked over to the last locker seeing a bear engraving opening it up "heh … quake". Inside the locker was two massive gauntlets that Urasi quickly slipped on making his arms twice as big. They were fashioned to look like a grimms arm being black with white lines coursing through it. On the top of the hands were openings that breathed out fire making him smile "hope the vents still work.

Sobek placed his guns on the bench pulling Comet out holding it up "Grimm is back … while we're waiting let's go over the plan".

(An hour later)

Qrow kicked the door down holding a flask "ok boys hope you're ready… cause we got a surprise for ya". They all smiled walking with him to the arena where he quickly shoved them out letting them hear cheers from Sobek's friends. They all walked forward looking forward making Sobek freeze "Coco".

They stared at team CFVY who all smiled over at them with menacing glares "you boys too rusty for us". Sobek chuckled breaking his stupor "new plan … Beo get the bunny and Ursai take the big guy with the sword". They nodded readying their weapons as the other team did so "I get the fashion designer". Tai smiled holding up his shield and sword staring down the lanky opponent "I guess I get the last guy".

A screen with two panels showed up going through different pictures ending in a deep desert and a large beach. Everyone looked around getting a feel for the terrain before a loud bell went off. The announcers yelled out in excitement "and with the bell sounding out the tournament has started".

Sobek launched forward throwing the lance to the side and pulling out his sidearms "let's get rough Coco". She smiled at him as a large sword swung down catching Sobek with the hook and throwing him. He twisted mid air and landed looking over at Coco with her massive minigun pointed at him. The large gun lit up firing at him making sand kick up as Sobek ran at insane speeds.

Yatsuhashi was slammed into a massive rock by Ursai cracking the boulder "that's for the surprise attack". The swordsman strained his neck looking down as Ursai smiled at him "this is a fight… there is no honor". Ursai nodded throwing him back making his arms light up "I completely agree… so let's dance".

As Ursai jumped forward in his fight Tai sprinted over him his large sword slashing it wildly at the snake like man. The man stayed silent dodging each attack lashing out clashing with his sword "you swing that sword quite easily". Tai nodded with a large smile pushing him back "you'll learn quickly that I am no brute".

Lastly Beo looked over at Velvet holding his sword up "so are you gonna bring a weapon out or not"? She shook her head with a large blush "I'd rather not… I worked hard on this and don't want to show it just yet". He nodded stabbing his sword into the ground "then hand to hand combat it is". He exploded from his spot rocketing in a zigzag motion slamming his fist into her gut sending her back.

Back with Sobek whom was jumping behind a rock as the minigun slowly shredded the rock away. He sighed pulling his guns out and bending down and rocketing up into the air 'got to get her to focus on something else'. He quickly spun in the air flying upside down as he shot multiple rounds where Coco stood. She jumped back with a scoff letting the bullets hit her large gun.

He spun upright firing the guns behind him rocketing him towards her as he slipped them back in their holsters. He landed in a cloud of dust kneeing the massive gun upwards and sending a strong kick to her gut. Coco slid back trying steady herself but gasped as Sobek appeared in front of her with death in his eyes.

He slid past her taking her feet out and catching the gun tossing it away "no more of that". She jumped to her feet running up and planting her foot into his gut as they traded multiple kicks and punches. Sobek ran forward jumping up planting his foot in her chest pushing off into the air pulling his guns out.

He fired a hail of bullets down on her making dust and fire kick up "how does it feel on the other end of the barrel"?! He unload the whole clip of both guns before sliding them back inside and landing on a rock. He watched closely as the dust cleared before a blur shot out tackling him off the rock pinning him to the ground.

She leaned down with a sultry voice "how about I give you a nice reward if you win"? Sobek smiled at her feeling a poke at his thigh "so what you're saying is we should actually try"? She gave him an angry look "are you saying that you four are playing with us"? He shook his head "not at all… but one on one is taking it easy … at least for us".

He smiled wide as his legs twisted up wrapping around her neck slamming her into the ground letting him jump back. He landed next to their starter position "ok boys new plan… Hunters Hunting". The other three nodded with smiled jumping back from theri fight landing next to him.

Coco's team regrouped as the four boys smiled at them "so now it's all about teamwork…. That's it"?

(The Announcers)

The two hunters looked at each other with knowing glances "I hate to say it but I fear the fight has been decided". Murmurs spread through the crowd as team CFVY yelled up at them "aren't you supposed to be impartial"?!

(Back to the fight)

The four boys didn't say a word before the exploded forward catching the entire arena off guard. Tai and Ursai dug both their fist into Yatsuhashi throwing him into the sky without his sword. As the other three jumped expecting the other two to attack only to scream out as Beo and Sobek weaved through them leaving multiple cuts in them.

Beo stopped at his sword grabbing it in a blur pressing the button making the blade fall to pieces turning into a whip. As Yatsuhashi fell towards the earth the metal whip wrapped around his gut swinging him through the air. His body smashed into Velvets sending them both flying out the arena.

Coco and Fox were stunned as both their teammates landed in the out of bounds area. Coco quickly rolled over to her minigun lifting it up standing back to back with Fox "watch out for Sobek". Before they could form a plan Ursai and Beo slammed down on either side of them "you're trapped ". Flames shot out on both of Ursai's gauntlets and Beo spun the long whip making a razor sharp fence.

Coco looked up quickly pushing Fox out of the way as Tai slammed down with shield sending shockwaves out. Coco quickly aimed at him but stopped as he lifted the shield letting Sobek land on it rocketing off it. He flew past her bouncing around landing behind her as her aura drained down. The crowd watched closely as she fell down unconscious with slices all over her clothes.

Fox growled running forward as a hail of quills rained down on him courtesy of Tai smiling at him. He quickly shielded his face as Tai slid his sword into his shield making it form into a massive greatsword with a roaring wolf at the base. He swung it like a bat slamming the flat side of it into Fox's side rocketing him into the arena wall.

The screen popped up with four red exes over team CFVY "Team Grimm has won in a overwhelming fashion"! The four of them quickly ran to help the downed hunters in training carrying them to the medical room. Cheers could be heard from the city as the stadium went crazy from the show.

Sobek's team was quickly carted off by Qrow to stop any interested Hunters from asking questions. Ozpin found Sobek next to the railing overlooking the city "you still held back … may I ask why"? Sobek looked back smiling "well we had no reason to use our semblance… plus that would just scare people". He nodded leaning on the railing along with him "well it was a great fight… gave me flashbacks".

Sobek chuckled "you guys did much better than they did… we never out right beat any of you". He looked over with a serious expression "you were kids back then … it scares me what you four could do if you went back to your old ways". Sobek scoffed looking away "the old ways got my brother killed". Ozpin nodded patting Sobek's back "I know… but you four have grown up to be extremely strong… CFVY is one of our best teams and you beat them without really trying".

Sobek sighed throwing his head back "true… I bet we could give you guys a good beating if it was life or death". Ozpin chuckled starting to walk away "maybe… Glynda wanted to see you in your locker room". Sobek nodded walking towards the locker room passing by Yang who tackled him. "That was amazing we knew you guys were strong but that was insane … I can't wait to fight"!

Sobek laughed out hugging her back before pushing her off "thank you … do you wanna hang out before your match"? She nodded with a massive smile "your mine for the whole day and don't you forget it". He nodded taking her hand "well I have to meet with Glynda for something but you can come".

She nodded planting her head on his shoulder "by the way I jumped the gun a bit… I made a deal with Ruby that she can have you after your second match". He nodded gripping her hand firmly "sounds good… I bet she can't wait for the match". Yang nodded as they walked into Sobek's locker room seeing Glynda sitting down with crossed legs.

Glynda looked up with a red face "oh you brought Yang with you… that's unfortunate". Sobek looked on confused "Yang… that's oddly informal of you Glynda … is something wrong"? Yang stayed by the door looking closer seeing an impressive bulge in the teacher's skirt making her smile wickedly.

Sobek walked over kneeling down with a serious expression "if there is something wrong I need you tell me". She blushed leaning down whispering in his ear "for the past few days …. I can't stop thinking of you". Sobek blushed not noticing Yang locking the door "well that's normal when you don't release for a long time… and you have been taking care for me".

Glynda nodded pulling up her skirt showing her cock stretching her tights out "can you help me"? Sobek froze thinking of Yang "I don't know if it would be appropriate with Yang here". Glynda looked past him with a grin "I don't think you're gonna have much of a choice… I don't mind". Before Sobek could look back a pair of strong hands forced him to arch his back and push his ass out "Yang"?

He felt a familiar rock hard pole probe his ass "i'm gonna get my turn finally". Glynda smiled not giving him a chance to speak by forcing him to deepthroat her stockings covered cock. Sobek tried shaking them only to feel his pants ripped open and a cold wet tongue forced into his asshole.

He moaned out onto the massive cock currently gagging him as Yang rimmed him 'oh fuck that does feel good'. Glynda smiled wrapping her legs around his head forcing him further down "I know how you feel about stockings Sobek … you love them". Yang chuckled out as she pulled her tongue out and walked over "lube up my cock slut"!

Glynda blushed with a lustful gaze "you heard her now get to it or she'll be going in raw". She lifted her hand holding up her riding crop making Sobek pull off her cock with his mouth wide open. Glynda smiled "he will be a good slut with the help of my semblance … now feel free to use his nice throat Miss Xiao Long". Yang nodded with a wicked smile grabbing Sobek's head and sheathing her cock inside his throat.

Glynda stood up walking over making Sobek's heart jump with each click of her heels "i'll warm his hole up for you". Yang waved her off as she roughly pulled Sobek's head up and down on her cock. Glynda unclipped her skirt and lifted her foot placing the heel on his asshole "you can feel your teachers cock in a minute". Sobek's eyes widened as her heel pushed into his asshole making him moan onto Yang's cock.

Yang moaned out making his nose press to her pubes "I like seeing your eyes bulge out from my cock". Glynda crossed her arms under her large breasts as she stomped on his asshole "don't worry about hurting him… his aura is monstrous". Yang nodded keeping him against her pubes "I can feel his throat milking my cock… he loves this".

She gave a violent moan as she threw him off grinning at him as he coughed up cum and spit. Yang kneeled down "ask me nicely to put my cock in your ass … or you can go back to sniffing my pubes". Sobek looked up with teary eyes and a red messy face "please put your cock in my ass". Glynda gave him a hard smack to his bare ass with her riding crop "that won't do right now Mr. Grimm… it's Mistress or Master".

Yang felt her cock twitch at her words looking back down at Sobek "say the magic words slut". Sobek gave a few heavy breaths "please shove your cock in my ass… Master". Glynda smiled pulling her foot off him "good boy". She walked back to her seat sitting down crossing her legs letting the boot that was in his ass daggle in front of his face.

Yang smiled giving him a pat on the head and quickly walked around pulling his ass closer "now i'm gonna stretch this nice cocksleeve then get to my fight so our nice teacher can have her turn". Sobek gave a weak nod as Glynda pressed her heel to his face "... hmm I don't know if I want you to clean my heels or my feet". Yang took no time shoving her cock all the way into his asshole making him arch his back and scream out.

Yang quickly started hammering into his asshole "so this is what it feels like… i'm gonna be doing this much more often". Sobek couldn't contain his moans as Yang railed into him making Glynda sigh "I asked you a question". Sobek went through a few breaths looking up at her "please let me clean your feet Mistress Glynda".

She smiled unzipping her boots and throwing them to the side placing her sweaty stocking clad foot on his face. Yang watched with close attention as she railed into him "don't forget to thank her slut". Sobek quickly nodded feeling his will broken "i'm sorry Mistress Yang … thank you for letting me clean your feet Mistress Glynda".

Yang gave a lustful moan digging her cock in deep as "I should be thanking Glynda for teaching me so much about you". Sobek quickly licked at Glynda's feet swallowing them and then licking all over. Yang held in a moan watching him "that's it … I have to cum"! She slammed in him one more time before pulling out and jerking her cock cumming all over his back.

Sobek felt his asshole gaped open as Yang walked over cleaning herself off "what do you say"? Sobek pulled Glynda's foot out of his mouth making her whine "thank you for the cum Mistress Yang". Yang smiled giving him a quick peck on the cheek "have fun slut… I expect to see you after our fights".

She walked out with a sway in her hips as she closed the door letting the two hear an excited girly "YES"! Sobek breathed heavily falling back looking up at Glynda with a sweaty face "damn". Glynda giggled into her hand "you're such a good sport Sobek… and quite the good actor". Sobek chuckled still catching his breath "I don't know what you're talking about Glynda". She smiled down at him "we both know you could easily over-power us if you got completely serious".

Sobek nodded throwing his hands up in defense "you both wanted it and I obliged … i'm gonna have to talk to her about it though". Glynda smiled holding her cock out "yes you do… I really liked dominating you though". Sobek stood up walking over kneeling down grabbing her cock jerking it off a bit. "I'm gonna do something i'll probably regret… I give you complete permission to do this and whatever else comes to your mind whenever you want".

She blushed a bright red pulling him to her "really… I think it will be an amazing stress reliever … may I ask why". Sobek returned the blush "well to be honest… I absolutely loved it… and you know my weakness". She chuckled rubbing her feet "yes I do … but there has to be a reason other than that".

He gave a small sigh looking at her with a serious gaze "I did a lot of bad stuff back in the day… and some of it was to you… so I look at it as a way to help you as friend". Her face was red and surprised "ok… you keep surprising me… and to be honest Sobek… if you keep going at the rate you're going I might just have to keep you".

He chuckled "I did have a big crush on you when I was younger… I would love to go on a date some time". "Well we can talk about that later … right now you're gonna get up here and ride your teachers cock". Sobek was shocked as she laid back and ripped her tights open letting her large cock flop out.

Sobek quickly undressed completely and stood over her cock "before we do anything… for future reference when I say my real name that means we stop or i'm busy". She nodded giving his cock a slap with her riding crop "a safe word I understand… now use put that cocksleeve to good use slut".

Sobek gave a faint nod reverting back to when Yang was present "yes Mistress Glynda". He sat down propping his feet on the bench sitting down on the massive cock piercing his gaping hole.

(An hour later)

Sobek slammed up and down drenched in sweat moaning out as Glynda's cock pulverised his used hole. Glynda moaned along with him giving his cock strong slaps "no cumming until your master cums first". He nodded pumping up and down hearing her moans get louder "yes Mistress". Glynda threw her riding crop to the side grabbing his hip slamming into him much more violently "oh damn… take it slut take my fat cock up your tight pussy"!

She pushed him forward making them fall to the floor as she pounded him standing over him. She continued pounding into his ass holding his cock in a vice grip "tell your Mistress how much you like her cock in you pussy". Sobek blushed as he clawed at the floor "I love it … I love Mistress' cock in my tight pussy".

She moaned loudly as she pull out of him with a sickening plop and threw him to the side "get your face up here and get get ready for my present". Sobek did as told scrambling up with his face in front of her cock as she blasted him in the face with ropes of cum. He held his mouth open swallowing the cum that landed in his mouth.

Sobek watched as she breathed heavily sitting back "thank you for the cum Mistress". Glynda looked over at him with a large blush "you may cum and then we can clean up". Sobek gave a loud moan immediately letting his cock explode onto the floor. He breathed heavily as he finished on the floor. He stood up stretching as Glynda stood up walking over to him pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sobek kissed back for a minute before she pulled back "i'm very happy you held on Sobek". He smiled at her as he laid on the bench breathing as she sat above him letting him use her thigh as a pillow "why is it a good thing"? She leaned down with a wicked smile "because you would have been told to eat it if you came without permission".

His face lit up "something tells me you're gonna be more sadistic than I thought". She brushed his hair "only when we're in a … session… but other than that i'm the same friend you know". He smiled nodding up to her "that's fine… if there is something I don't like i'll speak up". She smiled making him feel a warm loving feeling in his chest "I know you will … communication is important".

They talked for a bit before she helped him clean up and get some new clothes consisting of black jeans and a long flowing red shirt. He turned to her as she clipped her skirt back on "call me whenever you need me". She looked back with a lusty smirk "you can expect me to call you from time to time". She walked out making his heart jump hearing her heels "can't wait".

Sobek walked outside of the arena to a large courtyard full of booths and vendors seeing the others. He walked up being hugged by Ruby "oh my gosh Sobek did you see our fight … it was incredible"?! Sobek rubbed the back of his head "sorry Ruby I was a little busy but i'm so glad you guys won". She smiled getting in close "were you talking with your teammates …. Or something else"?

Sobek looked over to Yang who had a bright red face "it was just something very important that I had to do". She smiled up at him grabbing his arm "so we're hanging out after the second round right"? He nodded his head with a large grin "yes and I can't wait but for now Yang and I are gonna go and have some lunch".

Ruby quickly nodded as Yang pulled Sobek away to a lone table "can we talk about what happened a bit ago"? Sobek chuckled looking at her "if you're scared i'm mad …. I'm not… I was actually gonna ask if you liked it"? She nodded without hesitation "I loved it… but I don't wanna do something that you hate".

Sobek grabbed onto her hand making her heat up "Yang I loved it… and if you love it to then we can keep doing it". She spun her head to look at him "really… so I can initiate it whenever I want"? Sobek nodded "except when i'm on a mission, in a appointment, or if I say Fenris". She nodded "so Fenris is our safe word… are you gonna let the others do this… or is it just me"?

He looked over to Ruby "I think Ruby would benefit from being dominant in such a personal situation… but the others aren't like that". Yang smiled giving him a lusty look "well then maybe Ruby and I can have some bonding time with you". Sobek gave her a mad blush "if that happens I would gladly enjoy it".

She nodded as a bunch of food was dropped off at the table "we can take a break for the day… I just wanna be on a date right now". Sobek smiled eating some of the food "i'm fine with that… being on a date with a beautiful girl is always a good time". Yang slapped his shoulder scarfing down food "shut up".


End file.
